Quand rien d'autre ne restera
by Awannel
Summary: complète Quand l'amour de la musique arrive à faire l'impossible : rassembler deux adolescents aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, James Potter et Lily Evans
1. L'histoire

**Titre :** Quand rien d'autre ne restera...

**Auteur :** Annawel à annawel.myth@free.fr

**Avertissement :** G ? PG ? Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, il n'y vraiment pas de quoi se faire mal aux yeux !

**Spoilers :** les 4 premiers tomes, le 5ème n'a pas besoin d'être lu mais j'ai pris en compte les infos données par JK Rowling pour écrire l'histoire.

**Disclaimer** : La barbe... Ils sont pas à moi, Ok ? Non, Harry n'est pas à moi, Sirius non plus (sinon je n'aurai jamais fait ce que Rowling a OSE faire !), James non plus, Lily non plus, Dumbledore non plus... On va continué longtemps comme ça ? Disons plus rapidement que les lieus, les objets, la magie de l'univers, ne sont pas à moi, sauf tous les personnages rajoutés par ma modeste contribution, et que vous repérerez rapidement par vous-même, j'ai la flemme de tous les énumérer. 

**Résumé :** *Fic complète* James Potter, selon Lily Evans, n'est rien qu'un arrogant, puéril m'as-tu vu. Lily Evans, selon James Potter, n'est rien qu'une rabat-joie sans aucun sens de l'humour et bien trop sérieuse pour son propre bien. Tout semble les différencier, mais pourtant un point commun va réussir à les rapprocher : l'amour de la musique. 

**Note :** Le début et la fin racontée avec Harry, Sirius et Rémus se déroulent durant les vacances entre la quatrième et la cinquième année à Poudlard de Harry.

Je tiens à préciser que cette fic contient plusieurs termes musicaux techniques, mais je les ai en général expliqués à la fin. Quoiqu'il en soit, connaître ou non leur signification n'est en aucun cas important pour l'histoire.

Enjoy !

Quand rien d'autre ne restera...

« Ah ! La musique ! Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous ne pourrons jamais faire dans cette école... »

Albus Dumbledore.

* * * * * * * *

- Sirius ? Rémus ?

Les deux hommes levèrent en même temps leurs yeux de leurs livres respectifs et regardèrent l'adolescent qui se tenait devant eux. _C'est fou ce qu'il a grandi_, se disaient-ils souvent. _C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à son père._

Cela ne faisait que deux jours que Harry Potter était dans la demeure de son ancien professeur et ami de son père, Rémus Lupin, et déjà il devait repartir le lendemain. Harry avait beaucoup grandi durant les vacances, mais son physique n'avait pas beaucoup évolué. Ses cheveux étaient plus noirs que jamais, et toujours aussi ébouriffés, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts, ses genoux toujours aussi noueux. Pourtant, ce mois de vacances l'avait visiblement changé. Il ressemblait plus à un homme à présent. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce qu'il avait du endurer ces dernières semaines, mais le changement était nettement visible.

Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin se rappelaient toujours quand il n'était encore qu'un petit bébé dans leurs bras. Ils se rappelaient même très exactement de la première fois qu'ils l'avaient tenu dans leur bras, juste après l'accouchement, à l'hôpital de St Mungo. Elle leur avait semblé si petite, cette mini chose qu'ils attendaient tous impatiemment depuis 9 mois. Si fragile, comme si on risquait de le casser à tout instant. Ils se rappelaient l'instant de bonheur quand ils avaient senti son minuscule corps tout endormi contre leur poitrine. Déjà à cet instant, il ressemblait à son père.

Les deux hommes se rappelaient aussi l'an et demi de bonheur qu'ils avaient vécu après sa naissance, avec ce nouveau petit homme dans la famille. Car, tous deux s'en sentaient aussi le père, ainsi que l'oncle. Leur vie ne s'était alors jamais tarie de surprises, ils allaient de merveilles en merveilles, en passant d'abord du premier mot (« Si-s ! Si-us ! ») au premier pas (à huit mois, il avait été très précoce) ou bien de la première balade en balai (James en était revenu en pleurant). Il y avait aussi tous ces petits bonheurs que le bébé avait amené avec lui, toutes ses petites manies par exemple, le fait qu'il n'y avait nulle part où il ne s'endormait mieux que dans les bras de Sirius, ou bien le fait qu'il adorait pincer Rémus sur le nez, pour quelque raison obscure.

C'étaient tous ces instants de bonheur qu'Harry avaient apporté en venant au monde, et qui furent volés par Voldemort et Peter Pettigrew, le jour où ceux-ci tuèrent la famille Potter, forçant l'enfant à grandir sans ses parents, et ses deux oncles à vivre sans le voir grandir. 

Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient tous trois chez Rémus, ils ne pouvaient que constater avec douleur l'effet du temps depuis ces jours heureux. Sirius, le beau et frimeur Sirius, le tombeur de toutes les filles du lycée, au sourire charmant et aux allures mystérieuses, ce Sirius là était bel et bien mort, emporté par l'horreur d'Azkaban et l'avidité des Détraqueurs. Et celui que tous destinaient à une brillante carrière au Ministère (ou n'importe où d'ailleurs ne disait-on pas que Sirius serait excellent partout ?), celui-là était maintenant obligé de passer la plupart du temps sous la forme d'un chien galeux, constamment en fuite, et totalement miné par la mémoire des douze précédentes années qu'il avait passé dans la pire prison jamais créée par l'Homme.

Rémus ? 15 ans auparavant, c'était un homme plein de classe et d'allure, d'abord timide et réservé, puis qui sous l'influence de ses amis avait su s'ouvrir et imposer sa place dans le groupe. Après des années d'enfances remplies de douleur et d'humiliations, il semblait enfin s'être trouvé la vie qu'il désirait mener : des amis qui ne le jugeaient pas et qui l'acceptaient tel qu'il était, une passion (celle de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal), et même ses relations avec les femmes semblaient s'être considérablement améliorées. Il avait su prendre confiance en lui durant son adolescence, et était devenu un homme pleinement épanoui, profitant de la vie comme une personne sans ses handicaps l'aurait fait. Puis, Voldemort lui avait tout enlevé, ses amis, la seule famille qui lui restait : Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Pat, Harry. Il lui avait ôté la confiance qu'il avait acquis durement tout au long des années, il lui avait pris la seule passion qu'il n'avait jamais eue, et le fol espoir de pouvoir devenir un jour Auror. Alors qu'il espérait avec une confiance toute suffisante que sa métamorphose mensuelle ne l'empêcherait pas de faire de son rêve une réalité, la mort, la disparition ou la traîtrise de ses proches lui avaient brusquement rappelé qu'il n'était rien qu'un loup-garou et qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien faire de sa vie. Depuis ce jour, il avait rompu tout contact autre que professionnel ou amical avec les femmes. Maintenant, il avait regagné un peu de confiance en lui-même, et la découverte que la loyauté de Sirius n'avait jamais flanchée l'avait un peu ranimé à la vie, mais les blessures causées par les douze dernières années de solitude laisseraient en lui des séquelles irréversibles.

Enfin, Harry, Harry lui aussi avait bien changé. Le petit bébé toujours joyeux et très extraverti était devenu un homme, qui depuis quelques temps souriait rarement et parlait peu. Il avait gardé les yeux verts de sa mère, mais ceux-ci semblaient s'être obscurcis, comme si un voile s'y était installé. Son sourire franc qui rappelaient si souvent avec horreur aux deux hommes à quel point il ressemblait trait pour trait à son père, semblaient maintenant bien plus rare, faible et timide. A l'occasion, il sortait bien une ou deux blagues, et le visage du bébé plein de vie qu'ils avaient connu semblait refaire surface, mais bien vite on voyait que le cœur n'y était pas, et le bébé disparaissait aussitôt. Sirius et Rémus savaient qu'il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, et que même s'il avait toujours définitivement été un garçon à part et que sa différence était souvent dure à porter, ce n'était que très récemment que cette douleur constante figurait sur son visage, comme un masque qui aurait fusionné avec la peau. Les évènements qu'il venait de vivre avaient été extrêmement difficiles, insupportables même, mais manifestement il tenait le coup, bien qu'une partie du peu d'innocence qui lui restait semblait s'être désagrégée.

- Sirius ? Rémus ?

- Oui, Harry ?

- Je me demandais... Comment... Comment mes parents sont-ils tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup au début, non ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Personne ne te l'a jamais raconté ? C'est une bien jolie histoire pourtant.

Il sembla se plonger dans ses pensées pendant un moment, ravivant en lui des souvenirs d'un autre temps, d'une autre époque. Puis il sourit et dit en rigolant :

- Ca non, on peut le dire, ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup au début.

Il lança un regard amusé à Rémus qui, lui aussi arborait un sourire rêveur, songeant aux deux adolescents qui tomberaient bientôt amoureux l'un de l'autre et donneraient naissance à l'un des êtres les plus exceptionnels de son temps...

* * * * * * * *

- Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, JE LE HAIS !

Lily entra en furie dans la Salle Commune de la maison des Griffondor. Pat, une de ses amies, était assise en tailleur sur une table, et à côté d'elle se tenait Rémus ils lisaient tous deux une bande dessinée animée et levèrent les yeux du livre lorsqu'ils virent la tornade vivante foncer sur eux.

- Ouh la, orage à deux mètres qui fonce droit sur nous ! chuchota Rémus dans l'oreille de sa camarade, puis continua tout haut :

- Ca a pas l'air d'aller, Lil ? Qui est l'objet d'une telle rancune ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? dit Pat d'une voix neutre. Il n'y qu'une seule personne qui arrive à la mettre en colère à ce point.

- JAMES POTTER ! Je le hais ! Il pourrait se faire écraser par un dragon devant mes yeux avec toutes ses tripes et sa cervelle explosées que ça me ferait pas plus d'effet !

Lily avait tendance à être très explicite et versée dans le gore quand elle était en colère.

- Je le hais ! Je lui arracherai bien le cœur et lui ferait bouffer !

- Pourquoi tant de haine et de violence ? dit Pat d'une voix passionnée en levant l'index et le majeur en l'air. Peace and love, ma fille ! Y a bien que ça de vrai sur ce monde !

Comme on peut le constater, Pat était dans sa période hippie-baba-cool. Lily lui lança un regard farouche et encore plein de colère. Pat soupira alors que Rémus s'éclipsait sans bruit. _Lâcheur, va, _pensa-t-elle. Elle refit face à Lily et finit par dire :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, cette fois ?

- C'est son imbécile d'hibou ! Il a encore collé un rat mort dans mes draps ! Ca sent le mort à trois kilomètres à la ronde et en plus, c'est infect !

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas être si dure avec ce pauvre FedEx. Tu ne savais pas que quand un oiseau de proie apporte un animal mort à quelqu'un, c'est un cadeau ?

- M'en fout ! Veux rien savoir ! Je suis sûre que c'est un coup de Potter ! De toute manière, il a qu'à se trouver un hiboux moins stupide et s'acheter un cerveau !

- Quelle mauvaise foi ! On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit lui qui ait le plus besoin d'un nouveau dans cette école, mmm ? Et puis pourquoi ne cherches-tu à trouver ses qualités, plutôt que ses défauts ?

- Comme oses-tu pouvoir utiliser dans la même phrase les mots « James Potter » et « qualités » ! dit Lily d'une voix outrée. A moins que tu ne penses que la puérilité et l'égocentrisme soient des qualités...

- Je te l'accorde, il est un peu m'as-tu-vu, mais il a aussi pleins de bons points ! Il est mignon, populaire, ses blagues sont toujours de bon goût, il a de l'humour à revendre, il est exceptionnel au Quidditch, il est loyal avec ses amis, et en plus, il est intelligent.

- Et bien, et bien... Tu me préviendras pour la date du mariage ? demanda sarcastiquement Lily.

- Tu sais quoi, Lily, répondit Pat du tac au tac, je crois simplement que tu es jalouse de lui parce qu'il a des meilleures notes que toi en Métamorphose.

- Peuh ! Comme si la Métamorphose servait à quelque chose ! Franchement, je préfère de loin être meilleure en charme, au moins tu t'en sers dans la vie de tous les jours ! La Métamorphose, ça ne sert qu'à épater les filles en leur transformant une misérable banane en un oiseau, qui ne ressemble même pas à un oiseau ! 

Lily avait particulièrement mal digéré la superbe métamorphose de la banane de Potter qu'il avait transformé en une magnifique colombe la veille, et où tous les élèves de la classe (et surtout les filles) s'étaient tournés béats d'admiration sur lui. Même le Professeur McGonagall lui avait souri chaleureusement. La banane de Lily, faisait bien, il est vrai, quelques petits gazouillis de temps à autres, mais était restée désespérément... une banane.

- Mais vraiment, quelle mauvaise foi ! dit Pat en riant. Bien que cela portait un peu sur les nerfs de temps en temps, elle aimait le visage borné et têtu de Lily quand elle refusait d'admettre ce qui était évident aux yeux de tous.

- Tu sais, ajouta-t-elle, tu devrais apprendre à le connaître. C'est vraiment un garçon gentil.

- Et toi, tu n'es qu'une traître ! Depuis quand tu défends « Potter l'opprimé » ! Je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous sortez ensemble !

Plus elle sortit en courant.

Pat soupira un grand coup._ Si ces deux-là arrivent à ne pas s'entretuer avant la fin de leur scolarité_, pensa-t-elle_, c'est que l'un des deux se sera suicidé avant._

* * * * * * * *

- SIRIUS ! Je la hais ! L'imbécile ! Elle se croit maligne ?

Sirius Black, confortablement installé dans son lit à baldaquin, ne leva même pas les yeux du fascinant magazine qu'il était en train de lire. Il était plus qu'habitué aux sautes d'humeur de son ami, et celles-ci ne pouvaient être provoquées que par une seule personne.

- Quelle horreur (qui soit dit en passant met en danger la vie de Poudlard et de tous ses habitants) a-t-elle encore commis, mon poulet ?

Elle, c'était forcément Lily Evans. Farouche défenseuse de la veuve et de l'orphelin, impitoyable chasseresse de toutes les injustices, ne comprenant définitivement pas l'humour « Maraudien », la préfète des Griffondor était depuis leur première année la bête noire de James. Ils se livraient sans cesse des batailles sans merci. Enfin, disons plutôt que Lily livrait une bataille sans merci à James, car celui-ci préférait largement la faire enrager en se montrant gentil avec elle que l'inverse. Il adorait l'appeler par des noms qui seraient plus appropriés s'ils étaient employés par un petit ami que par lui. Cela finissait toujours par mettre Lily en rogne. La pauvre, pensait Sirius, partait toujours au quart de tour, alors qu'il aurait été tellement plus simple de manifester de l'indifférence, et ainsi retourner l'arme contre l'agresseur.

Mais vu la tête de James, cette fois là, un des deux avaient dû aller trop loin.

- Alors, mon canard ? J'attends, moi ! Encore un nouvel épisode de la guerre de Lily et James ! On commençait à s'impatienter, nous ! On voulait connaître la suite !

- Elle n'avait vraiment pas le droit de s'en prendre à FedEx ! Elle lui a tellement hurlé aux oreilles qu'elle l'a complètement traumatisée ! Je veux dire, il est gentil avec elle, et voila comment elle le remercie ! Il refuse que quiconque ne l'approche tellement il est choqué ! EVANS !

Alors qu'il entendait la voix de sa pire ennemie depuis la Salle Commune, James se précipita dans les escaliers pour se retrouver nez à nez avec elle. Première phase : intimidation. Les yeux des propriétaires respectifs lancèrent des éclairs et ne cillèrent pas une seule fois. Deuxième phase : Répugnance. Chacun fit à l'autre une grimace de dégoût, feignant enfin de reconnaître qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Troisième phase : Cris de guerre.

- EVANS !

- POTTER !

- Tu vas me payer pour ce que tu as fait à FedEx, Evans !

- Quoi ? Parce que tu vas me dire que c'est MOI la coupable dans l'histoire, et lui la victime !

- S'en prendre à des animaux sans défenses, c'est lâche, méprisable et... Serpentien ! Ne mêle pas FedEx à nos différents ! Tu l'as complètement traumatisé à lui hurler dans les oreilles !

- Et moi, tu crois pas que je suis traumatisée, quand je trouver un rat mort dans mon lit ? Tu crois que c'est agréable ?

- C'est un CADEAU de sa part, tu pourrais vraiment avoir plus de tact !

- Mais de toute manière ça ne sert à RIEN de discuter avec toi, Potter, puisque tu n'acceptes pas les évidences ! hurla Lily, se drapant dans son amour-propre, et faisant demi-tour pour partir.

- Ouais, c'est ça, fuis, c'est bien la seule chose que tu sais faire ! Et t'excuse surtout pas pour FedEx !

- Vas te faire cuire un œuf de dragon, Potter !

Vous pouvez tous à présent vous figurer le climat quotidien et tout à fait habituel qui régnait généralement dans la tour des Griffondor.

* * * * * * * *

Ce soir-là, Lily n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela lui arrivait fréquemment ces temps-ci. Il faut dire que les disputes et le stress que lui fournissaient Potter n'arrangeaient en aucune façon son caractère déjà tendu et anxieux. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était lui.

Ce qui l'exaspérait le plus, (avec le fait qu'il soit si populaire), c'est qu'il aurait pu être quelqu'un de bien. Elève sérieux, issu d'une vieille et respectable famille de sorciers, exemple remarquable des qualités que doit fournir un Griffondor, joueur admirable de Quidditch, James aurait pu être une personne dont, comme l'avait fait remarqué Pat, on pouvait apprécier la compagnie. 

Mais cette arrogance, cette suffisance, ce tempérament incorrigible de farceur lourd, cet humour à deux noises, et cette puérilité ! Cela gâchait tout, et montrait aux yeux de Lily (mais visiblement pas aux yeux des autres), la véritable nature de James Potter. Si encore ces défauts n'avaient pas été trop appuyés, ils auraient pu passer, mais dans son cas, ils étaient bien, BIEN plus notifiables que ses qualités.

Lily ne connaissait qu'un seul remède aux insomnies : les petites promenades. Armée de sa Cap'amouflage, qui la cachait des regards superficiels, elle parcourait souvent les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur. Parcourir ainsi sans but précis les dalles en pierre du château était devenu pour elle un repos de l'âme bien plus opérationnel que le vrai sommeil.

Lily partit donc à l'aventure, pieds nus et sans sa cape, cette fois, à travers les multiples pièces, défis et embûches qui foisonnaient à Poudlard. Elle choisit rapidement sa destination, et obliqua à gauche, puis deux fois à droite et encore à gauche, avant de descendre une demi-douzaine d'escaliers et d'arriver enfin dans un étroit couloir, qui, si elle continuait tout droit, la mènerait vers une pièce remplie de nuages.

Mais soudain, dans le silence qui l'entourait, elle entendit un bruit, comme l'écho d'une musique lointaine. Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà exploré plusieurs fois cette partie du château, et était pourtant sûre qu'elle était déserte. La musique était distante, et de là où elle était, Lily ne pouvait pas complètement comprendre son sens. Elle semblait être en mineur, pourtant, lente, et triste. 

Lily se laissa guidée par la mélodie, jusqu'à l'entendre parfaitement. C'était un cri déchirant, un cri de désespoir et d'espérance, si contradictoire, et pourtant si vrai. C'était comme un océan de noirceur, où brillait une petite lumière, comme un phare dans la nuit. C'était la mélancolie d'un soir d'hiver, et la chaleur étouffante et caniculaire d'une nuit d'été. C'était aussi une mère qui berçait son enfant, alors que son mari est au combat. C'était beau.

Un mélange d'émotions parcoura le corps de Lily. Cette mélodie lui remuait les tripes, elle lui prenait par l'estomac jusqu'à lui faire couler des larmes. Elle faisait monter en elle le désespoir et la mélancolie des jours anciens, comme elle lui faisait espérer à un futur beau et neuf. Alors qu'elle marchait vers la musique qui devenait de plus en plus forte, elle sentait la mélodie vibrante en elle. C'était beau.

Lily s'arrêta, figée, alors qu'elle essayait de donner un nom à l'instrument utilisé. Le son qui lui parvenait était maintenant parfaitement audible. Oh ! Oui, elle connaissait cette voix grave et belle, elle ne connaissait qu'un instrument qui puisse la toucher à ce point, qu'un seul instrument à qui on pouvait arracher des plaintes aussi belles. Elle pouvait sentir déjà contre elle son bois vernis, alors qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un, cette relation presque amoureuse qu'elle pouvait entretenir avec lui. Elle sentait sous ses doigts les cordes vibrantes à qui on pouvait tirer toutes sortes d'émotions : de l'amour, de la joie, de la tristesse. Elle sentait déjà dans sa main l'archet qu'elle appuyait avec tendresse sur l'instrument. Oh ! Ce son lui avait tellement manqué ! 

Lily voulait le voir. Elle se demandait si c'était bien vrai, si quelqu'un jouait vraiment du violoncelle à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Si ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou bien si ce n'était qu'une bande son. Debout contre la porte d'où perçait le son, sa main se posa délicatement sur la poignée en bois brut, et doucement, le plus discrètement qu'elle put, elle ouvrit à peine la porte, juste assez pour passer un œil et voir. Elle voulait savoir. Qui avait bien pu dompter à un tel point l'instrument ? La laisserait-il toucher le violoncelle ?

Lily passa un œil à travers la fente pour se recoller brusquement contre le mur, toute raide. « C'est pas vrai » se dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

* * * * * * * *

James ne parlait jamais avec personne du fait qu'il était musicien. Non pas qu'il en avait honte, loin de là, seulement c'était un plaisir qu'il voulait garder pour lui. La musique, il n'aimait plus la partager. C'était devenu son activité à lui, pas celle de Sirius, avec qui il partageait l'amour du Quidditch, pas celle de Rémus, avec qui il partageait les plus beaux instants de sa scolarité, la nuit en tant qu'Animagus, non plus celle de Peter, avec qui il aimait rire et dont il avait appris à simplement apprécier la présence. Non, la musique, _sa_ musique, c'était quelque chose à lui tout seul, qu'il gardait jalousement comme un trésor caché. Bien sûr, ce ne serait jamais comme le Quidditch, qui était une passion à plein temps pour lui, dans laquelle il excellait tout particulièrement, mais c'était une partie de lui, de même que le Poursuiveur de l'équipe des Griffondor était une autre partie de lui. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être un professionnel en tant que musicien, parce qu'il ne travaillait pas assez et qu'il n'était pas assez bon, mais ce n'était pas le but qu'il recherchait quand il faisait glisser l'archet en écrin de licorne sur les longues cordes graves. 

James, comme nous le disions précédemment, ne partageait plus sa passion avec personne. Il préférait jouer seul, jouir du plaisir de la musique en solitaire. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus joué avec personne. Un des quelques rares êtres avec qui il avait apprécié partager la musique était sa mère. Elle-même était une pointure à l'alto, ainsi qu'au piano. Mais depuis qu'elle était morte, il n'avait plus pris plaisir à jouer en compagnie de qui que ce soit.

Sa mère avait essayé de lui inculquer quelques bases de piano et d'alto, mais il avait toujours été réfractaire à ces deux instruments. Il cherchait plus de contact avec l'outil, il voulait sentir son poids contre lui, il voulait entretenir une relation complice qui passait par la proximité des deux corps. Il aimait souvent comparer son violoncelle à une belle femme avec qui il faut être doux et tendre pour obtenir d'elle ce que l'on veut. Ces quelques moments d'intimité qu'il avait avec son instrument, c'était comme s'il les passait avec une personne à part entière. 

A Poudlard, il ne jouait plus aussi souvent qu'il avait eu l'occasion de le faire quand il était à la maison, quand sa mère était toujours vivante. Il jouait souvent sur un coup de tête, la nuit la plupart du temps, mais toujours au moins une fois par semaine. En général, c'était le jeudi soir, comme aujourd'hui, mais des fois, c'était un autre jour, une autre heure. Il lui arrivait aussi d'y aller tous les jours et de rester des heures entières, puis d'abandonner l'instrument pendant un mois. C'était très irrégulier.

Ce soir là, il jouait un morceau irlandais que sa mère aimait écouter de son vivant. C'était un morceau en mineur, très mélancolique et tendre. Lui aussi aimait ce morceau. Il lui rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance, des parfums, des impressions. Il avait souvent la sensation qu'en le jouant, il parvenait à ressusciter sa mère pendant quelques instants. Toujours, il avait l'impression qu'elle se tenait là, dans la pièce, assise sur une chaise devant lui, ou fredonnant l'air à son oreille. Il fermait alors les yeux et se laisser porter par ce moment d'intimité avec elle. S'il osait ouvrir les eux, il savait que sa mère disparaîtrait et qu'il se retrouverait seul dans la pièce. Alors il gardait les yeux fermés, jusqu'à la fin du morceau, appréciant sa compagnie, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente poser un doux baiser sur sa joue et s'évanouir complètement, laissant derrière elle un parfum fleuri et doux. 

* * * * * * * *

James. C'était James qui jouait de violoncelle de l'autre côté de la porte. C'était lui qui arrachait à l'instrument cette mélodie si belle qui vibrait en elle. C'était James qui réveillait en elle tous ces sentiments qu'elle croyait avoir enterré depuis longtemps.

C'était à contrecœur qu'elle avait dû, par un beau matin d'été, dire adieu à son violoncelle, quelques 6 ans plus tôt. Elle savait qu'il était impossible pour elle de l'emporter à Poudlard, à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, et qu'il lui fallait l'abandonner derrière elle. Elle avait eu une violente dispute avec ses parents lorsqu'il lui avait fallu renoncer à son cher instrument si précieux à son cœur. Depuis, elle avait refusé de le retoucher une seule fois, même pendant les vacances. Elle était comme ça, Lily, avec elle, c'était tout ou rien. Son tempérament impulsif et son orgueil l'avaient amenée à bien des sacrifices. Après quelques mois de batailles avec ses parents qui se désespéraient de voir l'instrument prendre la poussière au grenier, même quand sa propriétaire était à la maison, le violoncelle avait été vendu au voisin, qui lui-même ne l'utilisa à vrai dire que si peu de fois qu'elles pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main.

Lily, depuis, n'avait plus montré aucun intérêt pour le violoncelle, ou quelque autre instrument que ce soit. La musique, à part celle des Beatles, le dernier groupe moldu à la mode, et qu'elle écoutait et réécoutait dans sa chambre, ne l'intéressait ni ne la concernait plus. Elle s'était depuis longtemps débarrassée de ce besoin de créer la musique, ou d'éprouver du plaisir à l'écouter. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. 

Pourtant, quand elle entendit les notes de la mélodie, quand les sentiments qu'on mettait dans celles-ci jaillirent sur son âme comme un torrent, tout un panel d'émotions remontèrent à la surface. Ce qu'elle croyait mort et enterré n'était en fait qu'endormi. Tout d'un coup, un besoin urgent la prit de sentir à nouveau le contact du bois sur son corps, de se laisser à la Musique une fois de plus. Elle avait envie de rentrer dans la salle, de se mettre aux pieds de l'instrument et de se laisser bercer par la beauté de l'air, puis de prendre part à la chaleur de l'art en créant elle-même ces notes, en donnant vie à l'instrument et à la mélodie. Elle voulait être l'auteur de ces émotions qui la submergeait, elle voulait pouvoir se dire : « C'est moi qui fais les gens pleurer ou rire. »

Lily rejeta un coup d'œil dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'était James. Elle ne savait pas qu'il jouait de la musique, et certainement pas du violoncelle. Elle l'étudia un moment. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait presque en transe. Lui aussi semblait extrêmement ému de ce qui naissait sous ses doigts. Peut-être cet air avait un sens particulier pour lui, comme il en avait un pour elle. Alors que son archet volait le long des cordes, fabriquant des sons vibrants et forts, son visage exprimait la sérénité et la tendresse d'un moment de douceur volé. Il était très beau, songea alors Lily, ainsi porté par les émotions, ses yeux fermés pour apprécier chaque seconde passée, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi décoiffés et noirs, il avait toujours ses lunettes posées sur le haut de son nez, mais son visage n'avait plus cet air suffisant qui horripilait tant Lily, et son sourire n'était plus le sourire moqueur qu'il lui adressait la plupart du temps. C'était une facette de lui qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Lui qui était toujours sûr de lui semblait tellement vulnérable en cet instant. 

Lily était dans ses pensées, et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait lâché la montre qu'elle avait encore dans sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe avec grand bruit sur le sol carrelé du hall. La musique s'arrêta instantanément, rompant immédiatement le charme. Retrouvant l'usage de ses deux jambes, Lily ne se le répéta pas deux fois et fuit le plus rapidement possible.

* * * * * * * *

Trois semaines avaient passé depuis cette fameuse nuit où Lily avait découvert le secret de James. Depuis cette nuit-là, il semblait regarder tous les élèves qui lui adressaient la parole d'un regard suspicieux. Elle se demandait si il cherchait à savoir qui l'avait écouté trois semaines auparavant.

Bien malgré elle, Lily ne parvenait plus à voir James Potter comme elle voyait auparavant : en d'autres termes arrogant, égoïste et moqueur. Quand cette image-là devenait trop insistante, une autre se superposait immédiatement dans sa tête, celle d'un garçon saisi par l'émotion, amoureux de sa musique et vulnérable. Quelle poisse ! Il avait réussi à la déstabiliser à ce point-là ! 

Depuis, et presque inconsciemment, Lily était retournée presque tous les jours pour tenter de réentendre les sons magiques du violoncelle. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne venait en général que le jeudi soir, vers minuit la plupart du temps. Quelques autres fois, il venait le lundi, mais cela était plus rare. Enfin, elle avait compris qu'il ne venait jamais le mardi, car ce jour-là il avait un entraînement de Quidditch.

La tentation était trop forte. Un mardi soir, aux alentours de 19 heures, elle trouva une excuse plus ou moins bidon pour planter ses copines et alla vers la Pièce. Elle découvrit avec surprise que celle-ci n'était jamais fermée, et put donc entrer aisément. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étui vert émeraude qui abritait l'instrument. Doucement, avec une attitude presque religieuse et les doigts un peu tremblants, elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair le long de l'étui et en sortit le violoncelle. Puis elle s'assit et le cala entre ses jambes. 

Celui-ci était un peu grand pour elle, mais elle s'en contenterait bien. Alors qu'elle posa ses doigts sur les cordes, un flot d'émotions la traversa. Ce simple geste lui avait tellement manqué ! Avec une certaine anxiété, elle posa l'archet sur la corde de ré. La main droite n'avait jamais été son fort et elle tenait toujours trop serré l'archet, ce qui l'amenait souvent à aller sur la touche. Ce qui était immanquable arriva : le premier son fut un mélange entre le cri d'agonie d'une poule et les pneus d'une voiture crissant après un freinage trop brutal. Lily posa l'instrument le long de la chaise, ferma les yeux et respira de longues bouffées d'air. Elle se força à se détendre et découvrit avec surprise à quel point elle était anxieuse. Son corps était tout crispé un peu plus et elle tremblait. Une fois que son corps fut plus souple, elle reprit le violoncelle et se mit à jouer une petite sonate qu'elle connaissait par cœur. 

Cette fois, le son qui lui parvint aux oreilles était l'agréable voix grave et mélodieuse qu'elle aimait tant. Les doigts se plaçaient aisément sur la touche, et la musique, un peu gauche au début, devint parfaitement mélodieuse. Lily fut surprise par la qualité de l'instrument, qui était manifestement un instrument de professionnel, et le son qui s'en dégageait, même pour elle qui n'était qu'une « débutante », était d'une superbe clarté et résonnait harmonieusement à travers toute la salle. Alors que ses doigts filaient de la première à la quatrième position, des images d'elle-même jouant dans le salon de sa maison lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle maudit alors son caractère buté et se promit de tout faire pour éviter cela par le futur. Elle avait tellement eu besoin, pendant toutes ces années, et même sans s'en rendre compte, de ces quelques morceaux qu'elle jouait à présent...

Rapidement les morceaux qu'elle connaissait de mémoire ne lui suffirent plus. Elle avait besoin de nouveau, de neuf. Elle farfouilla alors un peu dans les meubles de la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver quelques partitions qui puissent lui être abordable mais dû bientôt se décourager : les quelques partitions rangées dans la pièce lui semblaient littéralement impossibles à déchiffrer. Elle n'avait définitivement pas le niveau.

Parmi ces partitions, elle fut surprise d'en trouver une appelée Sonate Arpeggione, de Schubert, réputée dans le monde du violoncelle pour son incroyable demande de maîtrise technique. James, s'il réussissait actuellement à jouer un morceau d'une telle complexité, pouvait déjà être classé parmi les professionnels du violoncelle.

Par ailleurs, même si ce qu'elle préférait fût ces quelques moments privilégiés avec le violoncelle, Lily aimait venir les jeudis soirs écouter James jouer des morceaux, tous plus différents les uns que les autres. Son niveau était vraiment excellent. Elle se demandait depuis combien d'années il avait dû jouer pour arriver à une telle maîtrise de l'instrument. Mais bien qu'il jouait toutes sortes de morceaux différents (qui allaient de la musique traditionnelle russe en passant par le classique, ou encore « Martha my Dear » des Beatles), il ne finissait jamais aucune de ses séances sans ce beau morceau irlandais qu'elle l'avait entendu jouer la première fois. Et chaque fois, tant d'émotions, tant de douleur et de sérénité dans ce morceau, qu'elle sentait son estomac se serrer. Elle se demandait souvent encore si ce morceau avait une signification particulière, pour qu'il y mette tant de sentiments.

* * * * * * * *

C'était un mardi et il était 19h. Lily, comme tous les mardis à présent, se dépêcha de se préparer et s'apprêtait à sortir de la Salle Commune, quand Pat l'attrapa par la manche de son pull.

- Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Je vais me balader un peu, on crève ici, finit par dire Lily, d'une voix convaincante mais le visage en feu.

- Ah ouais ? J'ai remarqué que tu as tendance à trouver qu'on crève tous les mardis soirs à 19h précises depuis quelques temps, non ?

- Tu remarques mal. Ce sont juste des coïncidences, j'ai simplement besoin de me rafraîchir un peu.

Pat la darda un long moment de son regard perçant. Lily, bien que rouge cramoisi, tint tête et ne baissa jamais les yeux, soutenant le regard de son amie.

- Tu sais, Lily, finit par dire Pat après quelques longs instants de silence, je ne t'aurais jamais empêché de faire ce que tu voulais de ces mardis. Je n'aurais même pas été vexée, j'aurais gardé le secret et pas bronché. Je suis juste un peu déçue que tu ne me considères pas assez digne de confiance pour me dire ce que tu fais.

Et elle partie en courant.

Lily resta un moment plantée devant la porte, regardant son amie disparaître dans leur dortoir commun, et bizarrement ne songea même pas à la rattraper. Elle finit par tourner les talons et prit le chemin pour rejoindre la Pièce. 

_Je suis vraiment une ordure_, se dit-elle._ Je fais de la peine à une de mes meilleures amies, et je prends même pas la peine de venir m'excuser._

Pourtant, le violoncelle, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas partager. C'était à elle, elle ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant, elle voulait d'abord continuer à rattraper ses lacunes. Elle ne désirait pas en parler, c'était tout. Après tout, c'était Pat qui avait réagi exagérément, non ?

Lily arriva devant la porte de la Pièce et se dépêcha de préparer l'instrument. Aussitôt que les premières notes résonnèrent dans la grande pièce, toutes ses pensées coupables envers Pat partirent en fumée.

* * * * * * * *

C'était un mardi et il était 19h. Pourtant, ce jour-là, James n'avait pas son habituel entraînement de Quidditch. C'était lui-même qui avait décidé d'annuler la séance le brouillard étant trop épais pour voir quoi que ce soit, il était pratiquement sûr qu'à la fin des deux heures les balles seraient perdues.

Comme tout son travail avait été fait (mine de rien, James était un élève consciencieux, sauf en Potions bien sûr, où il ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire du travail de Serpentard), James décida pour une fois d'aller trouver refuge dans sa petite Pièce et de jouer un petit peu. Bien sûr, ça ne le fatiguerait pas autant qu'un bon match, mais ça lui ferait du bien quand même. Il prit donc le couloir menant à l'instrument.

Soudain, alors qu'il était à une vingtaine de mètres de la Porte, James s'arrêta soudainement, figé. Une mélodie, plutôt jolie, lui parvenait de loin. Il reconnut instantanément l'instrument. SON violoncelle. Quelqu'un jouait actuellement de SON violoncelle. Sans lui avoir demandé la permission. Quelqu'un avait mis ses sales pattes sur son instrument.

James s'approcha à pas lents de velours, de la manière que seuls peuvent le faire les sportifs particulièrement bons, de la Porte. Qui pouvait-ce bien être ? Il se doutait que cela devait être la même personne qui venait l'écouter tous les jeudis depuis quatre semaines. Il entendait souvent ces petits bruits de pas furtifs, alors que la personne arrivait ou repartait, dans le couloir habituellement silencieux. Une sorte de relation s'était établie entre eux, un accord tacite James le laissait écouter sans chercher à savoir qui cela pouvait bien être, tandis que lui ne le dérangeait pas et le laissait jouer tranquillement. Cela faisait près de 5 ans que James n'avait plus eu de public, et bizarrement, bien qu'un peu anxieux au début, il s'habitua vite à cette étrange compagnie, invisible et pourtant présente.

James posa doucement la main sur la poignée de la Porte, respira un grand coup, compta jusqu'à trois et ouvrit subitement sur l'intérieur de la Pièce. La personne qu'il vit à l'intérieur le surprit tellement qu'il en lâcha même un petit cri effaré.

* * * * * * * *

- LILY EVANS ? s'écria-t-il.

Lily s'arrêta en plein milieu du morceau qu'elle était en train de jouer et poussa un cri de surprise et d'effroi.

- James ? Oh ! James, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, vraiment...

Il la regardait toujours avec ce même air effaré. Visiblement, il s'attendait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille et de l'instrument, et il crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait le laisser tomber, mais sa main ne se resserra que plus fortement encore contre le manche.

Il finit par dire :

- Alors c'était toi qui venais m'écouter tous les jeudis...

- Comment tu sais que je venais t'écouter ? s'exclama Lily, trop surprise qu'il ait démasqué le pot aux roses pour songer nier l'accusation.

- Avec tout le bruit que tu fais en venant et repartant, on doit t'entendre depuis la tour Ouest.

Lily lui lança un regard vexé. Elle qui croyait qu'elle était aussi silencieuse qu'un chat aux aguets...

James se trouvait devant une situation difficile. D'un côté, il rêvait de faire enrager Lily et il avait dans ses mains toutes les cartes servant à sa cause. De l'autre, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui faire de mal sur un sujet aussi personnel et intime. James avait beau aimer jouer des farces et s'amuser des déboires des autres, il ne désirait jamais humilier une personne (Enfin... à part Sévérus Rogue) et de faire rire sur des sentiments aussi profonds que la musique ne pourrait que conduire à une humiliation cruelle. Il finit donc par opter pour la deuxième solution. _Opération dialogue civilisé, _songea-t-il.Ou peut-être pourrait-il l'embêter juste un petit peu ?

- Alors, Lily, tu sais que c'est très mal d'utiliser les affaires des autres sans leur demander, demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée ! cria presque Lily, exaspérée. Le sourire de James s'agrandit. C'était vraiment trop facile que de la mettre en rogne. On lui parlait d'enfreindre le règlement et elle partait au quart de tour.

James prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. 

- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais du violoncelle.

- En fait... je n'en fais plus réellement. J'ai arrêté quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, il y a sept ans, et depuis je n'y ai plus retouché. Avant, je n'en avais fait que 5 ans.

Un silence un peu pesant s'installa entre les deux personnes.

- Et toi ? finit par dire Lily. Depuis combien de temps tu en fais ?

- Oh ! J'en fais depuis 12 ans, mais ces dernières années je n'en ai pas vraiment pratiqué. J'en fais juste un petit peu de temps en temps, pour le fun, alors je ne progresse pas.

- Et tu remmènes ton violoncelle chez toi pendant les vacances ?

- Heu... non, je le laisse ici. En fait, ma musique n'est pas vraiment... désirée à la maison.

Lily lui lança un regard interrogateur mais ne posa aucune question. James se sentit obligé de lui expliquer :

- Ma mère, elle est morte, tu sais, et c'était une très bonne altiste, et jouer à la maison maintenant, ça ramène trop de souvenirs à mon père. Bien sûr, il ne m'a jamais dit explicitement qu'il ne voulait pas que je joue, mais... je sais que ça le fait souffrir, alors j'évite.

- Oh ! fut tout ce que réussit à dire Lily. Un nouveau silence mal à l'aise s'installa. Puis, finalement, James se balança en arrière sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se cale contre la table juste derrière et lui dit :

-Et bien, puisque tu as utilisé mon violoncelle, tu dois me montrer de quoi tu es capable !

Lily rougit violemment.

- Oh ! non, je... je ne suis pas très douée, et...

- Veux pas savoir ! Y a pas de « non » ni de « mais. »

Lily se réinstalla gauchement dans la chaise où elle était assise précédemment et recala le violoncelle entre ses jambes. Elle lança un regard anxieux à son auditoire, qui la fixait d'un œil appréciateur, et elle commença, timidement, à jouer un concerto de Vivaldi qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Très rapidement, elle se détendit, mais malgré cela, buta une ou deux fois sur quelques passages. Chaque fois, elle lui adressait un sourire d'excuse, mais lui, le visage de marbre, impassible, continuait à fixer les mains qui couraient sur le violoncelle, sans prêter attention au reste. Quand le morceau se termina, il la regarda enfin dans les yeux.

- Et ben, pour quelqu'un qui n'a fait du violoncelle que pendant cinq ans et qui a stoppé pendant six ans, c'est plutôt pas mal ! 

Il la regarda indécis, puis finit par dire :

- La seule petite remarque que j'ai à te faire est ta main droite. Tu es bien trop crispée. Pour un morceau comme celui-ci de Vivaldi, ce n'est pas tellement grave parce que tu n'as pas besoin de mettre d'émotions dans les notes. Tu n'as juste qu'à lire le texte comme il est écrit, et il va parler de lui-même. Par contre, pour tout morceau où tu auras besoin d'un minimum d'émotions, cette main va te poser plein de problèmes et va t'empêcher de faire pleins de trucs.

Il la fixa un instant mal à l'aise, puis rajouta rapidement :

- Mais c'était très bien quand même !

Lily sourit faiblement.

- Merci.

Elle rangea le violoncelle dans la boîte et finit par lui demander, la voix si basse qu'elle dû se répéter par deux fois pour se faire comprendre :

- Je... Est-ce que je pourrais continuer à venir t'écouter le vendredi ?

- Bien sûr, répondit James, avec un sourire franc. Et tu peux continuer à venir t'entraîner quand tu veux. Et si tu as besoin de conseils, dis-le moi Ok ?

- Ok.

Alors qu'ils sortaient tous deux de la salle, Lily osa enfin demander :

- James, pourquoi tu ne dis jamais à personne que tu fais du violoncelle ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est très personnel. Je veux le garder pour moi, tu comprends ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu acceptes de le partager avec moi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop non plus. Il faut croire que je dois être un peu suicidaire. Ou bien qu'un public me manquait...

* * * * * * * *

Les jours qui avaient suivi la rencontre entre James et Lily leur avaient semblé assez bizarres. En effet, ils ne savaient plus trop comment réagir l'un en face de l'autre devaient-ils se montrer amicaux ? Cette solution avait très rapidement été écartée du fait (selon eux) que leurs amis respectifs allaient forcément leur demander le pourquoi d'un tel revirement de situation. Mais cette raison n'était qu'un prétexte. En fait, ils se trouvaient absolument mal à l'aise et gênés dès qu'ils avaient l'occasion de s'adresser la parole, et de devoir avoir une attitude amicale l'un envers l'autre ne ferait qu'accroître ce malaise.

Ils avaient aussi la possibilité de se détester cordialement comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire auparavant, mais ils se rendirent vite compte que le cœur n'y était plus. En effet, même si leur rencontre avait été très courte, ils avaient partagé trop de choses profondes et secrètes pour redevenir les ennemis d'antan. Quand on donne et que l'on reçoit des instants si forts comme le sont ceux que provoque la musique, on ne pouvait en ressortir complètement pareil à comment on y était rentré. L'amour du violoncelle, bien malgré eux, les avait irrémédiablement rapprochés.

Ils ne leur restait qu'un seule autre alternative : l'indifférence complète. Ce fut le choix pour lequel ils optèrent – tacitement –. La Salle Commune de Griffondor, qui auparavant tremblait à tous les instants de devoir subir la colère sans pareille de Lily, semblait être à présent dans une période de calme et d'apaisement général. L'armistice, bien que soudaine et assez surprenante, fut accueilli avec joie par les professeurs et les élèves (surtout de Griffondor), ce qui n'empêcha pas les meilleurs amis des deux partis de les taquiner un peu quant à cette soudaine cohabitation. 

Mais alors qu'ils se snobaient royalement le jour, James et Lily avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir le lundi et le jeudi soir dans les environs de minuit dans leur Pièce. Le lundi, c'était Lily qui jouait et James lui donnait des conseils, appréciations et multiples encouragements quant à sa prestation. Le jeudi, c'était lui qui prenait l'instrument et Lily se contentait d'écouter, se laissant porter par les sons mélodieux de tel ou tel air.

Un jeudi, alors que James venait de finir une sonatine en Do Majeur de Leclair, Lily, dont la question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, se décida à demander :

- James ?

D'habitude, ils évitaient de devoir employer nom ou prénom durant les séances pour éviter soit d'être trop gentils l'un envers l'autre, soit de se montrer malpoli après tout ce qui s'était passé. Ce fut pourquoi, lorsqu'il entendit son prénom, James s'arrêta automatiquement de ranger son instrument pour regarder avec surprise et intérêt Lily. La question devait être importante.

- Oui ?

- La première fois que je t'ai entendu, tu jouais un joli morceau très triste et assez mélancolique que j'avais beaucoup aimé. Est-ce que tu vois duquel je parle ?

James fronça les sourcils, puis, après un instant de réflexion, se mit à siffler l'air de la belle musique qu'il avait joué lorsqu'elle avait perçu pour la première fois des sons dans ce hall qu'elle croyait désert.

- Oui, c'est celui-là ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Il s'appelle _Star of the county Down, _c'est un morceau irlandais.

- James ?

- Oui, Lily ?

- Pourquoi est-il si important pour toi, ce morceau ?

James s'assit en soupirant, mais ce n'était pas un soupir d'exaspération, mais plutôt le soupir de quelqu'un qui cherche à ordonner ses pensées, à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

- C'était un des premiers morceaux dans lequel j'ai vraiment mis de l'émotion, et c'était le préféré de ma mère. Elle me le réclamait presque tous les jours. C'était devenu un peu comme un rituel. Avant de me coucher, je devais prendre mon violoncelle et lui jouer cet air. Elle s'asseyait à mes pieds, et pendant un moment j'avais l'impression que c'était elle la petite fille et moi l'adulte. Quand elle est morte, j'ai gardé le besoin de lui jouer ce morceau, pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre où qu'elle soit. J'ai l'impression qu'elle revit et qu'elle est à côté de moi quand je le joue.

James se tut. Il se demandait pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de lui donner tant de détails quand il ne lui aurait fallut que quelques mots pour répondre à la question de Lily. Après tout, ce n'était en rien son affaire que de connaître ses histoires des familles ou ses faiblesses sentimentales. Pourtant, c'est comme s'il avait besoin de lui fournir toutes ces indications, comme s'il avait besoin qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle partage. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, James avait envie de partager la musique avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Lily resta un moment silencieuse. Puis elle finit par dire d'une voix toute attristée qui toucha profondément son camarade :

- Alors, j'ai cassé le rituel, non ?

- Pardon ?

- Depuis que je viens, tu ne le joues plus, c'est moi qui t'aie obligé de ne plus le jouer ?

- Non ! dit-il d'une voix un peu trop passionnée à son goût. Je veux dire, non, ce n'est pas de ta faute Lily. C'est juste que je n'ai pas éprouvé le besoin dernièrement de le jouer. Tu n'y es pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et, un peu maladroitement, il posa sa main dans le dos de Lily, en geste d'amitié et pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable. Lily ne sut trop dire pour quoi, mais ce simple geste lui réchauffa le cœur plus qu'elle n'eût envie de l'admettre. 

* * * * * * * * *

- Non, je suis pas très chaude, Pat.

Lily et Pat étaient affalées sur le large sofa de la Salle Commune aux couleurs rouge et or. Il était près d'une heure du matin, et elles étaient les dernières dans la pièce. Lily tenaient d'une main son livre de Charmes et l'agitait d'un geste exaspéré, alors qu'elle regardait d'un air pleins de doutes le visage de Pat qui avait placé sa tête sur les genoux de sa camarade, alors qu'elle lui faisait les yeux doux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans mon plan génial ?

- On risque de se faire prendre....

- Impossible. Mon plan est infaillible. Personne ne nous remarquera.

- Mouais... Je suis pas très convaincue, Pat.

Pat se releva et fit un geste de lassitude extrême.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne te convaincs pas au juste ? On sait que les Maraudeurs préparent un coup. On sait qu'ils le mettent à exécution ce soir. On sait que les victimes seront probablement des Serpentards. On sait qu'ils sont tous bien trop balourds pour nous remarquer. Et on sait qu'on va bien s'amuser et qu'on aura l'occasion soit de faire enrager des Serpentards, soit de faire enrager des Maraudeurs, soit de faire enrager les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Tu pourras même prendre ta revanche sur ton grand copain James !

Lily garda sur son visage son air de profond scepticisme. La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait plus tellement envie de prendre sa revanche sur James. Les temps où elle avait eu à lui en vouloir lui paraissaient déjà loin. A présent, elle devait reconnaître en elle-même qu'il lui était plutôt sympathique.

Lily s'était prise en flagrant délit de drôles de pensées ces temps-ci. Alors qu'au début de leur nouvelle relation, elle évitait le plus possible de croiser le regard de James où bien de regarder son visage, et fixait obstinément ses doigts courant sur la touche du violoncelle, il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de se retrouver à contempler son air serein lorsqu'il jouait quelque morceau reposant, ou bien crispé et haletant lorsque la musique se faisait torturée et saccadée. Elle qui auparavant scandait haut et fort que voir son visage était un supplice pour elle, elle se surprenait à présent à prendre plaisir à regarder son faciès changer du tout au tout.

Lily avait aussi été surprise par l'extrême gentillesse, quoique toujours assez mutine, et de la grande prévenance dont James faisait preuve à son égard. Elle qui s'attendait toujours à une moquerie ou à une blague à la signification douteuse à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, elle s'était étonnée de le voir aussi franc, simple et agréable avec elle. Quand elle lui avait demandé le pourquoi de ces attitudes si opposées, il lui avait simplement répondu que ces deux traits faisaient partie de son caractère et qu'elle l'aurait su depuis longtemps si elle avait appris à le connaître.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Lily se surprenait à présent à ne plus avoir tellement envie de lui jouer un mauvais tour, et quand Pat lui avait proposé une petite balade nocturne pour savoir quel sale coup lui et sa bande étaient en train de planifier et s'il était nécessaire de les faire rater leur farce, Lily avait soudainement réalisé qu'elle ne tenait plus vraiment à faire de sa vie un enfer. Il y a comme ça de ces choses que l'on partage avec quelqu'un et qui changent à jamais la vision que l'on peut avoir de cette personne. Parmi ces choses la musique.

Mais Lily ne voulait pas que Pat, ni qu'aucune autre personne d'ailleurs, ne suspecte le nouveau secret des deux ex-ennemis. Il faudrait donc bien qu'elle accompagne son amie dans une nouvelle aventure. Mais comme elle mettait du temps à répondre, Pat la dévisagea avec suspicion et finit par dire :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui y a ? Tu es malade ou quoi ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois hésiter à aller faire un mauvais tour aux Maraudeurs ! D'habitude, c'est toi qui me pousses à leur rendre la vie impossible ! Où est passé la Tigresse Lily ?

Lily soupira : 

- Très bien, on y va. Mais on intérêt à être discrètes. Je ne tiens pas à me faire prendre. 

Les deux filles enfilèrent leurs capes, l'une d'elles beaucoup plus enthousiasmée que l'autre, puis montèrent dans leur dortoir où elles attendirent dans le silence le plus complet d'entendre une parole où un éternuement par Peter, qui, bien que toujours plein de bonne volonté et très gentil, n'était décidément pas très discret. Lorsqu'elles l'entendirent, elles ouvrirent doucement la porte du dortoir et suivirent les Maraudeurs en silence, gardant entre eux une distance assez importante pour qu'ils ne puissent entendre leur bruit de pas, mais suffisamment proche pour qu'ils ne puissent pas semer les deux aventurières en herbe.

Ou peut-être finalement, que la distance était trop longue. Au bout de dix minutes de courses-poursuites dans les dédales du château, l'écart entre les deux groupes fut trop important et les deux filles ne virent pas où les Maraudeurs avaient bifurqué. Elles se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'une impasse où finalement, Pat se mit à grommeler, sans faire l'effort de cacher sa voix :

- Bon, alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je sais pas, moi, répondit Lily avec mauvaise humeur, c'est toi qui as mis au point ce plan « infaillible », trouve une solution avec ton génie stratégique !

- L'heure n'est vraiment pas au cynisme, Lily, dit Pat, se grattant la tête. On pourrait, on pourrait....

- Vous pourriez vous la boucler !

Soudainement, Lily se sentit attirée vers un pan du mur qui s'ouvrit comme par enchantement et elle sentit le torse de quelqu'un qui la serrait contre lui, sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle leva les yeux et vit que c'était James qui la fixait d'un regard à la fois mécontent et embêté. Ses sourcils froncés encadraient ses yeux bleu nuit qui scrutaient une porte dans le couloir où les deux filles étaient précédemment. Malgré l'importance du moment, Lily se sentit se détendre au contact du jeune homme. Ses doigts sur ses lèvres, d'une manière totalement incontrôlée et qu'elle ne comprenait pas, la rassuraient. Le cœur qu'elle sentait battre à travers la poitrine contre laquelle elle était collée, régulait les battements du sien. Elle pouvait sentir l'haleine chaude de James souffler sur sa nuque et la sensation la faisait tressaillir.

Soudain, la porte que James fixait précédemment s'ouvrit et Lily comprit pourquoi il les avait brusquement cachés sous le pan du mur. Rusard, collé aux basques de près par son matou Retors, entra dans le couloir, et pendant un instant, Lily vit avec effroi le chat lever la tête bien haut et renifler l'air, avant de jeter sur leur emplacement un regard suspicieux. La préfète sentit contre elle le cœur de James s'arrêter de battre, et le sien suivit l'exemple. Ils attendirent tous (car les Maraudeurs et Pat eux aussi étaient là) avec appréhension, pendant ce qui leur parut une éternité. Puis, avec dédain et nonchalance, Retors baissa la tête et suivit son maître. 

Le pan lui-même soupira.

Lily sentit les doigts contre sa bouche se desserrer et les bras de James la repoussèrent doucement. Son regard exprimait à la fois une surprise et un trouble que Lily ne comprenaient pas, ainsi qu'un apparent mécontentement. Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui parla :

- On pourrait savoir ce que vous faites là ?

- La même chose que vous, répondit bravement Pat, qui elle aussi avait remarqué le trouble de Lily. On se promène.

Les Maraudeurs ricanèrent.

- C'était toujours bien d'essayer, Pat, dit Rémus en souriant, mais on marche pas.

- Bon, très bien, dit Pat dont les yeux s'enflammèrent avec passion face au défi. On vous suivait. Et vous ?

- On se baladait.

Ce fut au tour des deux jeunes filles de ricaner.

- Si ça ne marche pas avec vous, ça ne marche pas plus pour nous.

- Oui, mais comme vous, on vous a pris en flagrant délit et qu'on vous a sauvé la peau, vous nous devez une explication, alors que nous, on a le droit de rien dire, et encore plus de mentir, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Donc, c'est nous qui posons les questions. Pourquoi vous nous suiviez ?

- Pour savoir ce que vous maniganciez, pardi ! Ca se voit à trois kilomètres à la ronde quand vous préparez un sale coup !

- Comment saviez-vous que Rusard et Retors allaient venir tout a l'heure ? dit brusquement Lily, qui parlait pour la première fois de l'entrevue. Ils ne faisaient aucun bruit, pourtant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était naturellement tournée vers James. Les Maraudeurs se lancèrent un petit sourire coupable et embêté, et Lily entrevit ce qu'elle crut être un petit bout usé de parchemin que James cacha sous sa cape. 

- Disons... que chacun a ses petits secrets. Bon, l'heure de l'interrogatoire est finie, on ne vous pose plus de questions et vous nous laissez tranquilles Ok ?

- Ah ! Non ! Si ce sale coup concerne des Serpentards, je veux faire partie du trip ! s'écria Pat, la voix enflammée.

Sirius et Rémus se sourirent puis, avec les mêmes gestes soignés et pleins de sollicitude que ceux que l'on porte aux grands malades, ils soulevèrent délicatement Pat du sol pour la reposer à l'extérieur du pan, devant la porte qui les ramènerait vers la tour des Griffondor.

- Nous regrettons de te dire que tu es en position d'infériorité et que actuellement tu n'es pas en mesure de choisir. Donc tu rentres dans ton dortoir et tu dors gentiment jusqu'à demain. Une autre fois peut-être.

Lily elle aussi prit les choses en main.

- Allez viens Pat. On se tire.

Pat jeta un regard furieux à Sirius qui lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur, tandis que James se détournait de Lily sans lui dire un mot avant de continuer son chemin aux côtés de Rémus. Lily s'en sentit beaucoup plus blessée qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire.

* * * * * * * * 

La question qui trotta dans l'esprit de Lily durant toute la journée du lundi était : « Est-ce qu'il va venir ? » Heureusement pour elle, malgré le moment un peu délicat qu'elles avaient produites, Pat et elle n'avaient pas empêché la bande des quatre farceurs professionnels de réaliser leur blague et le matin même, la totalité des élèves qui étaient passés par le Grand Hall avaient profité d'une chorale bien disgracieuse : celle des Serpentards avec pour solo baryton la voix discordante de Sévérus Rogue. Le sort n'avait pu être annulé que dans les environs de 11h, ce qui avait fait que l'école avait profité des cantiques de Noël et de chansons paillardes durant deux bonnes heures.

« Est-ce qu'il sera là ce soir ? » Malgré le succès de la farce, et le manque de preuves pour accuser qui que ce soit, James n'avait pas adressé la parole à Lily une seule fois, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude, mais ne lui avait pas adressé un regard non plus. Alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément à créer le contact visuel entre eux deux, et que Pat lui jetait des regards interrogateurs à la dérobée, James lui, restait impassible et semblait tout simplement ne pas voir Lily. Celle-ci en souffrait, et elle se haïssait d'en souffrir. Potter ne méritait pas à ce que l'on souffre pour lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à avoir si mal parce qu'un garçon ne la regardait pas ? Quelque chose clochait définitivement.

L'heure fatidique arriva, et Lily la repoussa le plus possible, jusqu'au moment où elle n'y tint plus, enfila discrètement une robe de Poudlard et descendit vers leur Pièce. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand elle entendit la voix grave du violoncelle à travers leur Hall ! Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte et s'installa sur une table, attendant que le morceau se finisse. 

James leva les yeux de la partition.

- Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas.

- J'ai eu... des... complications pour venir, mentit Lily.

- Ah.

James se leva et lui tendit un recueil de partitions.

- Je t'ai amené de nouvelles partoches, lui dit-il. 

Les yeux de Lily étincelèrent d'excitation et un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Tu as le... le...

- Je t'ai apporté le Tchaïkovski, oui.

Le sourire s'agrandit et elle regarda le visage de James avec un air de profonde gratitude.

- Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup.

James prit un air embarrassé et il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, qui étaient déjà dans tous les sens.

- Bah ! Ce n'est rien ! Elles prenaient la poussière au grenier, alors mon père me les a renvoyés. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à le massacrer, hein, fit-il avec un accent de fausse menace dans la voix. Tu vas me jouer ça impec', Ok ?

- Promis, dit Lily en souriant, serrant la fameuse partition contre elle.

Au fur et à mesure de leur rencontre, assez naturellement et sans qu'ils aient eu besoin de s'en parler, James était devenu un genre de professeur pour Lily. Il lui apportait des partitions selon son niveau, corrigeait sa main droite et lui donnaient des conseils. Mais ces « cours » restaient en toute simplicité et il ne se prenait jamais pour un vrai « professeur ». Néanmoins, Lily se sentait progresser d'une manière fulgurante.

- James ?

- Oui ?

- Tu voudrais faire quoi plus tard ? Du violoncelle ?

James éclata de rire et Lily se sentit un peu vexée. Sa question n'était pas stupide à ce point là !

- Non surtout pas ! Le violoncelle, c'est comme le Quidditch, il ne faut pas que je gagne ma vie dessus, parce que je perdrais forcément une part de la magie qu'il y a à en jouer. Dès qu'il y a de l'argent, ou un enjeu, tu prends forcément moins de plaisir à jouer puisque cela devient une nécessité et non pas un désir. Non, je préfère continuer à en faire pour moi, mais faire quelque chose d'autre à côté. A vrai dire, j'aimerais être Auror.

- Auror ?

- Oui. (Ses yeux s'assombrirent) J'ai des raisons personnelles d'en vouloir à la Magie Noire.

Lily n'osa pas demander plus.

* * * * * * * *

- Joyeux anniversaire Lily !

- Alors, Préfète-en-Chef, on devient un vieux croûton !

- Joyeux dix-sept ans, Lily !

- On porte tous un toast à notre Préfète-en-Chef préférée !

Les verres se levèrent dans la cantine de Poudlard. Lily, les joues en feu, remercia tout le monde chaleureusement.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Miss Evans.

- Merci, Professeur Flitwick.

Même les professeurs lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire. A Poudlard, les anniversaires des Préfets étaient une fête à part entière. Bien sûr, la nourriture ne différait pas, mais des parties s'organisaient dans la Maison du préfet et duraient jusque tard dans la nuit. L'anniversaire de James et Rémus (le même jour !), quelques mois auparavant, avaient occasionné un nombre incalculable de bêtises et des fêtes à n'en plus finir.

Pat se précipita sur la nouvelle jeune fille de dix-sept ans, s'emmêlant les pieds dans la robe de Poudlard qu'elle avait rallongé de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres pour qu'elle fasse plus hippie, et l'embrassa très fort, l'étouffant à moitié.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Lily !

- Merci, Patty.

Lily prenait toujours un malin plaisir à appeler Pat Patty le jour de son anniversaire, car c'était le seul jour où celle-ci devait se contrôler et laisser Lily l'appeler comme elle l'entendait, même si elle détestait ce surnom. Elle fit donc la grimace et dit :

- Tiens ! Cadeau !

Elle tendit à son amie une petite boîte entourée de papier cadeau où de gros Père Noëls sifflaient un air hivernal. 

- Désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre papier cadeau. 

Lily prit soin de détacher consciencieusement le papier (il était très susceptible) et découvrit... une boîte. Dans cette boîte... une autre boîte... et dans cette autre boîte... une autre boîte et ainsi de suite. Finalement, à la vingt-deuxième boîte ouverte, Lily dégagea un... miroir. Ses yeux allèrent de l'objet à Pat, puis revinrent sur l'objet.

- Un miroir ?

- Pas n'importe quel miroir, ma jolie, fit Pat en souriant d'un air important. Il parait que le jour où ton gamin naîtra, une inscription s'inscrira dans le miroir, qui te donnera son caractère. En attendant la marmaille, il a une utilisation bien plus pratique, celle de te montrer la tête que tu as avec n'importe quelle coiffure ou coloration, même si tu n'es pas allée chez le coiffeur. Tu me le prêtera, hein dis ?

Lily reçut d'autres cadeaux. De ses parents, elle reçut une jolie chaîne en or, de Pétunia un bâton de rouge à lèvres (« Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Que je me maquille mal ? » pensa Lily), de Sirius des Bombabouses, de Rémus un livre sur les Charmes, ainsi que des petites friandises et autres par de multiples amis ou admirateurs. Ses amies de chambrée s'étaient regroupées pour lui acheter le plus gros ensemble de friandises magiques que Lily avait jamais vu. Sans compter les souhaits d'un heureux anniversaire que tout le monde lui disait et qui était pour elle un immense cadeau. Seules quelques personnes ne semblaient pas prendre part à la fête, dont un seul Griffondor. James Potter s'obstinait donc désespérément à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Lily fit de son mieux pour ne rien en laisser paraître mais elle fut horriblement déçue par l'attitude de James. Elle admettait qu'il puisse avoir des réticences à paraître trop ami avec elle, mais souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, ce n'était quand même pas la fin du monde ! Enfin, puisqu'il avait décidé de l'ignorer, Lily s'en donna elle aussi à cœur joie et le snoba royalement.

Finalement, comme toutes les bonnes choses, la journée eut une fin, après la dernière fête qui s'était terminée à trois heures du matin quand une Professeur McGonagall excédée, furieuse et en bigoudis avait menacé une retenue collective dans la Forêt Interdite. Après quelques minutes passées à avoir essayé de s'endormir sans grand succès, Lily lutta avec sa petite voix intérieure et finit par céder à celle-ci quand elle la convainquit de faire un tour. Ses pas la conduisirent vers un couloir, puis un hall, puis une Pièce qu'elle connaissait bien, et devant la porte qui la menait à l'instrument se tenait un garçon debout, qui semblait l'attendre.

- La porte est fermée ? Tu ne peux pas rentrer ? dit Lily, un peu froidement.

- Non... En fait, heu... je t'attendais. Je voulais te montrer quelque chose.

Malgré sa rancune, la curiosité de Lily fut piquée au vif. Alors qu'elle le pressait de lui dire ce qu'il y avait, James ouvrit doucement la porte de la Pièce en murmurant à l'oreille de la jeune fille : « Je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire moi aussi. »

Lily posa sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Bien en évidence au centre de la pièce, éclairé par les faibles bougies, se tenait un magnifique violoncelle juste à la taille de Lily. Celle-ci, trop intimidée pour oser le toucher, en fit le tour doucement, ne frôlant des doigts que les cordes. Après quelques minutes de contemplations béates, elle se tourna vers James, qui attendait gauchement au pas de la porte.

- James, comment... comment...

- Attends, ne crie pas Allelujah tout de suite. Ce n'est pas un vrai violoncelle.

Lily ne savait pas trop quelle expression elle devait prendre. Colère ? Tristesse ? C'était une blague ou quoi ? Ce n'était pas un violoncelle. James, qui lisait toutes ces questions sur le visage de sa camarade, continua précipitamment :

- Ou plutôt, c'est bien un violoncelle, mais ce n'est pas un vrai.

- Attends, tu me confuses, là. C'est un violoncelle ou c'en ai pas un ? dit Lily, embrouillée.

- En fait, au début, je voulais t'en acheter un vrai, mais c'était trop compliqué, il aurait fallut que tu sois là pour prendre les mesures etc etc. Donc, finalement j'ai décidé de faire une réplique du mien. J'ai... J'ai réalisé une sorte de réplique grossière avec du bois et j'ai utilisé la Métamorphose. C'est exactement le même que le mien sauf qu'il est à ta taille. Néanmoins, comme il n'est pas vraiment « réel », j'ai peur qu'il ait un son légèrement moins beau qu'un vrai. 

Lily regarda avec admiration le violoncelle. Aucun détail ne laissait douter qu'il ne s'agît d'un vrai. Le travail que James avait du fournir pour réaliser pareil chef d'œuvre avait du être conséquent. Le regard plein de mercis, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et le serra contre elle. 

- Il est superbe, murmura-t-elle. Merci beaucoup.

- C'est rien, souffla James, le nez dans la chevelure auburn de sa partenaire.

Ils se séparèrent maladroitement. 

Lily prit le bel instrument et commença à jouer. Quel hypocrite que ce James ! Le son était magnifique ! Comme quoi la Métamorphose ne servait pas qu'à épater en cours ! Après un joli humoresque gai et sautillant, Lily allait s'attaquer à un morceau en mineur quand elle s'arrêta brusquement.

- James...

- Oui ?

- Tu voudrais bien qu'on joue un morceau ensemble ?

James la regarda un instant de son regard perçant, puis acquiesça lentement. Il sembla réfléchir pendent un moment et farfouilla dans sa boîte à partitions dans le coin de la salle. Finalement il en sortit deux toutes froissées qu'il posa devant deux pupitres avant de chercher son violoncelle et de s'installer. Lily jeta un coup d'œil sur sa partition et remarqua qu'elle n'avait rien à jouer au début pendant une dizaine de mesures. Elle se concentra alors sur ce qu'allait jouer James.

Dès la première mesure, elle pressentit ce qui allait venir ensuite. Elle jeta un regard surpris à son camarade, qui avait déjà les yeux fermés. C'était _Star of the County Down_, qu'il avait commencé à jouer, la chanson de sa mère, sa chanson à lui. Jouer cela avec elle, c'était lui montrer à quel point ces moments privilégiés qu'ils avaient passés ensemble étaient importants pour lui. Lily se laissa porter par la mélodie le temps de la première partie du thème, puis posa son archet sur son instrument et ils jouèrent ensemble.

La musique retentit, plus forte, plus terrible, plus belle que jamais dans la Pièce. Les voix s'entremêlaient pour former des plaintes d'une grâce incroyable. L'harmonie des deux instruments avait créé une sorte d'apothéose dans la salle, comme si la fin de la mélodie ne pouvait engendrer que du malheur. L'émotion qui régnait dans la salle était palpable.

Alors qu'un des yeux de Lily lisait la partition, l'autre ne quittait pas le visage de James, qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Alors qu'à l'unisson la dernière des notes de la mélodie retentissaient, il resta une quinzaine de secondes l'archet en l'air avant de se détourner précipitamment de Lily, prenant pour prétexte de ranger l'instrument. La jeune fille vit son corps faire des soubresauts, et quand il se retourna, il ne cacha pas ses pleurs. Il fit voir à Lily la vérité toute nue, sans artifices, sans honte, et jamais elle ne fut plus reconnaissante envers quelqu'un qu'à ce moment là. Elle le prit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et de sa vie dans ses bras, et quand elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme se poser tendrement sur les siennes, elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle sentit le bas de son ventre tressaillir alors que James approfondit le baiser, avec une délicatesse touchante de sincérité. Sa bouche quitta les lèvres de la jeune fille pour se nicher dans son cou, alors que sa main droite remontait pour caresser ses cheveux tendrement. Lily ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la puissance du moment. Puis, les yeux toujours fermés, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Merci pour avoir partagé ce morceau avec moi.

Et James répondit :

- Merci pour avoir partagé ce morceau avec moi.

* * * * * * * *

- Heu... Non, Lily, c'est fa la _do_ _bécarre _et pas do dièse. Si tu nous mets un do dièse tu nous bascules la tonalité en... voyons voir... Ré majeur. Et comme on est en mineur avec un bémol à la clé, tu nous changes complètement le sens de ta phrase ! 

- Heu... oui, Ok.

Lily tripota nerveusement l'écrin de l'archet avant de mettre une annotation « bécarre » à la droite du do en question. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle planchait sur cette étude de Mazas sous le regard exercé de James, et elle devait admettre qu'elle était exténuée. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir son quota d'heures de sommeil, entre le travail que les professeurs distribuaient à la pelle, ses obligations de préfète et les cours de violoncelle. Néanmoins, elle s'efforçait de s'atteler à chaque tâche avec une ardeur et une volonté hors du commun. 

_James aussi semble fatigué, _songea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son camarade. Il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et semblait deux fois plus lent qu'à l'ordinaire. En classe, il semblait souvent dormir, et le professeur McGonagall l'avait réprimandé deux fois dans un même cours, le matin même. Même durant les heures passées à l'instrument, soit en tant que joueur, soit en tant que professeur, il laissait passer de nombreuses fautes. Lily savait qu'il avait beaucoup de travail, et que l'entraînement de Quidditch devait être épuisant, et qu'en plus, il venait deux nuits par semaine pour jouer, mais elle était aussi presque sûre qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle savait que régulièrement, lui, Peter et Sirius sortaient illégalement du château, la nuit, et complotaient quelque chose dans les jardins de Poudlard. Elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de percer le secret, mais quand elle tentait de faire dériver les conversations sur la nature de ces sorties, il détournait toujours habilement le sujet. 

Lily et James avaient continué à se voir en cachette. A vrai dire, Lily se sentait un peu ridicule de ne rien dire à Pat ni aux autres, mais James semblait attacher de l'importance au fait que personne ne sache. Bien que cela l'ait vexée un petit peu, Lily tenait trop à ces moments passés avec lui pour s'offusquer de cette sorte de pudeur un peu douteuse.

La vie était étrange, quand même, se disait quelque fois la jeune fille. Quelques mois auparavant, elle jurait à qui voulait l'entendre que James Potter était l'être le plus abject qui soit, et que de lui ou du calamar géant, elle préférait encore le calamar. Ce qu'elle voyait de lui n'était qu'un être suffisant, étonnamment arrogant et imbécile à souhait. Elle aurait préféré mourir du Supplice de la Plume-Sous-Les-Bras plutôt que de passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure avec lui.

Maintenant... Maintenant, elle avait découvert une face cachée de lui qu'elle aimait d'une manière irraisonnable et incontrôlée. Elle avait découvert un James gentil, prévenant, mignon, sincère, intelligent, généreux, tendre et téméraire. Elle venait de découvrir pourquoi il était tant apprécié par ses camarades et pourquoi l'on cherchait sa compagnie. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que Pat avait cherché à lui dire quand elle avait tenté de la convaincre d'apprendre à mieux le connaître. Derrière une façade un peu bancale mais merveilleusement bien interprétée d'arrogance et de fierté mal placée, il y avait tout ce qu'une jeune fille comme Lily pouvait chercher chez un garçon.

Pourtant, il ne semblait toujours pas enclin à étaler au grand jour leur nouvelle relation (plus si nouvelle que ça d'ailleurs, car elle durait depuis un mois) qui paraissait pourtant sérieuse aux yeux de Lily. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule de ce mensonge par omission qu'elle entretenait sans arrêt auprès de ses amis. Ce ne serait néanmoins pas dire toute la vérité si nous passions sous silence le fait qu'elle se sentait en même temps soulagée de ce mutisme au niveau de leur relation de la part de James. Bien que Pat fût une de ses meilleures amies, et Sirius celui de James, elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter leur regard amusé et les « je te l'avais bien dit » ou les questions indiscrètes.

Donc ils gardaient tout pour eux et vivaient leur relation à 100% dans leur Pièce. 

Lily recommença à jouer les premières notes du Mazas mais finit par rebuter au même passage. Avant que James n'ait pu lui faire aucune remarque, elle s'exclama :

- Bon, stop. Assez pour aujourd'hui.

Elle reposa délicatement le violoncelle dans sa boîte avant d'aller se nicher dans les bras tendus et accueillants de James, assis sur la table en face d'elle. Elle sentit un baiser léger comme une plume sur le haut de sa tête, et se pelotonna encore plus. 

- James ?

- Mmm, finit-il en grognant, les yeux fermés. Il était déjà sur le point de dormir.

- Comment ta mère est-elle morte ?

Les yeux clos se rouvrirent brusquement. Lily s'attendit à ce qu'il la repoussât, mais il ne le fit pas. Au contraire, il la serra encore plus contre lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille, sans la regarder : 

- Elle a été assassinée.

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent de choc et elle se recula pour pouvoir regarder James dans les yeux. Ceux-ci n'exprimaient rien, sinon une extrême lassitude.

- Elle... a été tuée il y a trois ans par un Mange-Mort. Ils croyaient qu'elle faisait parti d'un groupe de Résistance au sein du Ministère appelé Typhon. En fait, elle ne faisait que fréquenter une de ses membres, mais n'en faisait pas partie elle-même. C'est pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Tuée pour un acte de résistance qu'elle n'a même pas commis...

Lily se resserra contre lui.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Non, pas la peine, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué. Tu sais, ma mère, elle avait jamais été dans le genre très active. Sa principale préoccupation, c'était de savoir si on allait bien, et elle veillait à notre éducation. Ma mère, sa passion, ça avait toujours été la musique, la politique, ça lui passait par-dessus la tête. Globalement, au point de vue éthique, elle était contre les idées de Voldemort, mais à moins que l'un de nous n'ait été tué, elle n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt. Non, elle, elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de guerre, paix, institutions, politique, accords, pourparlers, elle, elle ne jurait que par tonalité, clé de sol, dièse, Beethoven, orchestre ou bien pupitre. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas la musique qui nous l'a volé, mais plutôt la chose qu'il la désintéressait le plus : l'engagement politique.

James eut un petit sourire à la fois ironique et navré, puis embrassa rapidement le front de la jeune fille qu'il avait dans ses bras.

- Allez, assez de questions pour aujourd'hui, au dodo maintenant.

* * * * * * * *

- Ok, alors... Baskets anti-bruit ?

- Je les ai.

- Cap'amouflage?

- C'est bon.

- Torche Obscure ?

- Heu... C'est quoi ça déjà ?

- La torche qui n'éclaire que pour ceux qui la tiennent.

- Ah oui ! Check !

Lily se frotta les mains de satisfaction.

- Ok, alors le commando est paré. On va pouvoir y aller.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle et Pat se préparaient. L'enjeu était risqué, elles le savaient, mais le goût de l'aventure était devenu omniprésent dans leur esprit de jeunes filles libérées. Alors pourquoi pas ? C'est ainsi que lorsque Pat avait proposé à son amie Lily d'aller espionner une des réunions mensuelles des fameux Maraudeurs, celle-ci avait accepté avec enthousiasme. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à arracher une seule information de la bouche de James sur ces mystérieux rendez-vous nocturnes, ce qui n'avait fait qu'émoustiller sa curiosité un petit peu plus, vu que celui-ci répondait avec sincérité à toutes ses questions (sauf celle-là).

Lily et James continuaient à cacher la vérité à leurs amis respectifs, et Lily sentait que cette situation était de plus en plus difficile à supporter pour elle. Elle pensait au fond d'elle que la mascarade avait assez durée, qu'il valait mieux maintenant mettre le monde au courant, car sinon, ce serait soit leur couple soit leurs amitiés qui en endureraient les conséquences. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours la désagréable impression que James ne tenait pas vraiment à rendre leur condition publique, et qu'il cherchait à entretenir cette sorte de double vie, alliant l'indifférence totale en présence des autres, et une passion complice et attentionnée dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Et lorsque, seuls dans une pièce, Lily sentait des reproches arriver à sa bouche, James se montrait si prévenant et tendre qu'elle les ravalait immédiatement. Elle préférait largement profiter jusqu'à la dernière des secondes ces moments ensemble, plutôt que de les gâcher inutilement.

Lily prit sa paire de baskets, la Torche Obscure et la Cap'amouflage et se changea rapidement. Puis discrètement, les deux amies vinrent se poster devant la porte de leur dortoir et attendirent. Bientôt, elles entendirent le bruit caractéristique de Peter se prenant les pieds dans le tapis suivit d'une multitude de jurons prononcés à voix basse par le chœur de James et Sirius. Ce fut le signal de départ : elles se levèrent toujours dans le plus grand silence et attendirent d'entendre le tableau se refermer pour sortir de leur cachette. Elle leur laissèrent un petit temps d'avance car elles savaient où ils allaient : les pelouses de Poudlard. De là, elles se mettraient à leur recherche et continueraient à les suivre.

Elles se lancèrent donc un regard complice et sortirent du dortoir. Après avoir vaguement grommelé quelques excuses au portrait de la Grosse Dame qui se plaignait d'être dérangée sans arrêt, elles commencèrent à arpenter la multitude de couloirs du château pour arriver vers une minuscule porte, utilisée d'habitude par les elfes de maison seulement, et qui donnait sur les pelouses, sans avoir à traverser le Grand Hall. Elle regardèrent autour d'elle, mais ne virent personne. D'ici elles avaient une vue panorama sur l'intégralité des pelouses et du terrain de Quidditch étaient-ils allés autre part que dans les jardins de Poudlard ?

Mais, soudain, alors que Pat ouvrait la bouche pour exprimer son visible mécontentement, les deux jeunes filles entendirent les bruits d'une discussion animée chuchotée. Lily précipita Pat et elle-même derrière un buisson et attendirent. Les bruits se rapprochèrent et rapidement, elles purent entendre l'objet de la conversation.

- Queudver, essaie de faire plus attention, tu as failli nous faire prendre sur ce coup-là !

- Je... je suis désolé... bredouilla la voix inimitable de Peter.

- CHUT ! chuchota une troisième voix. Vous allez nous faire remarquer. Bon, les petits amis, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut se grouiller, Lunard doit nous attendre depuis belles lurettes à présent.

- Vous êtes bien gentil, mon cher Cornedrue, refit la première voix que cette fois, Lily et Pat identifièrent comme celle de Sirius. Mais comment voulez-vous accélérer quand nous avons un imbécile qui tombe tous les trois pas et une Cape d'Invisibilité tellement médiocre qu'elle ne cache pas trois personnes à la fois ?

- Fais gaffe, Sirius, fit la voix menaçante de James à ses côtés. T'avise pas d'insulter ma cape.

- Ouais, couina la voix fluette de Peter, ragaillardi par le « courage » de James. Et m'insulte pas non plus. 

Les deux filles, même si elles ne voyaient rien, pouvaient _sentir _Sirius sourire tranquillement, l'ayant vu faire tant de fois.

- Mais non, mes poulets, moi, faire une chose pareille que d'insulter un membre des Maraudeurs et la Cape sacro-sainte de toutes nos aventures. Plutôt mourir.

- Bon, dépêchons nous maintenant, nous sommes vraiment en retard.

Le dialogue continuait ainsi alors que Lily et Pat, sautant de buisson en buisson, continuait à se repérer par les chuchotements plus ou moins discrets des trois Maraudeurs. _Une Cape d'Invisibilité, _songea Lily._ Ca non plus, il ne me l'avait pas dit._ Lily sourit intérieurement. Lunard, Cornedrue, Queudver... Ils se donnaient même des surnoms.

Soudain, les bruits de conversation cessèrent alors qu'ils arrivaient près du Saule Cogneur. Lily et Pat se cachèrent derrière un arbre à proximité et regardèrent les trois amis enlever leur Cape. C'était toujours un spectacle étrange que de regarder quelqu'un retirer une Cape d'Invisibilité, alors que d'abord seule la tête apparaissait, puis les épaules, le torse, et enfin les jambes. 

Quand enfin, ils furent dépêtrés de la cape, James se tourna vers ses deux amis et leur lança un clin d'œil complice. Puis il murmura :

- A trois ?

Les autres approuvèrent. Lily et Pat, regardant la scène avec attention, sentirent que quelque chose d'important allait se passer. Elles se tassèrent encore plus contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière lequel elles étaient cachées, et ouvrirent grand leurs yeux. Le spectacle ne les déçut pas.

- Un, deux, trois !

* * * * * * * *

Lily s'était toujours imaginé les transformations en Animagus comme quelque chose de lent et de douloureux, où chaque parcelle du corps du sorcier changeait subrepticement et avec lenteur, jusqu'à devenir complètement animal. C'est parce qu'elle avait été à l'infirmerie le jour où le Professeur McGonagall en avait fait la démonstration.

En fait, la transformation ne durait qu'un dixième de seconde. Elle avait sous les yeux trois jeunes sorciers, et à peine avait-elle le temps de cligner des yeux que se tenaient face à elle à présent trois jeunes animaux : un cerf, un chien et un rat.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Lily avant de grimacer de douleur quand Pat lui lança un coup de pied pour la faire taire. Elle aussi semblait sous le choc. Des Animagus ? Les Maraudeurs, des Animagus ? Et dire que tout le monde pensait que leurs fréquentes disparitions n'étaient que des préparations de mauvais coups... Se pouvait-il qu'ils aient réussi l'exploit sans professeur ?

A l'endroit où était précédemment James, se tenait à présent le cerf. On voyait d'après la longueur de ses bois qu'il était encore très jeune, plus vraiment un faon, mais pas encore complètement épanoui, presque un adulte. Lily pouvait apercevoir sur le haut de son crâne des petites tâches de pelage noir qui faisait penser à sa chevelure de jais sans arrêt décoiffée. Ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes, d'un profond bleu nuit mystérieux.

A côté de lui, à l'emplacement de Sirius, se tenait le chien. Il était plutôt gros pour un chien normal, mais plein de vigueur et encore très jeune. Il était entièrement noir, et très fin, avec une longue queue qui remuait de contentement. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs et perçants que ceux du Sirius habituel, et ses longues oreilles faisaient un peu penser à la manière dont ses cheveux mi-longs encadraient son visage.

Puis, à la place de Peter se tenait le rat. Lily fut étonnée de cette transformation. Un RAT ? Pouvait-on choisir l'animal dont on voulait prendre forme lorsque on apprenait à devenir Animagus ? Si oui, Peter avait vraiment des goûts bizarres. De là où elle était, Lily ne pouvait pas très bien se décrire ce à quoi il ressemblait, mais elle pensait que, comme pour les autres, il devait sûrement avoir des points physiques communs avec l'humain qu'il était d'habitude.

Les trois animaux haletaient, ils semblaient épuisés, et Lily fut surprise de voir à quel point ce qui lui avait paru incroyablement rapide et facile les avait exténués. Ils restèrent ainsi, gueule béantes, tremblant légèrement sur leurs pattes encore quelques temps, puis le cerf (Cornedrue ?) fit un signe de tête aux autres indiquant le Saule Cogneur. A ce moment-là, le rat, (Queudver, sûrement), avança vers l'arbre, mais celui-ci, au lieu d'agiter ses branches meurtrières comme il le faisait d'habitude, laissa passer sans problème le rat en effet, celui-ci était trop petit pour que l'arbre ne le détecte. Finalement, alors qu'il arrivait au cœur de l'arbre, vers le tronc, il se posa sur une racine, et l'arbre, qui commençait à bouger lorsqu'il avait senti l'animal sur ses racines, s'immobilisa immédiatement. Le cerf et le chien avancèrent alors sans douter, et disparurent sans aucune difficulté au cœur des branchages. 

Lily et Pat se regardèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Il faut essayer de les suivre. C'est encore plus intéressant que je ne le pensais.

Lily était d'accord. Il ne fallait pas laisser tomber maintenant.

- Mais comment on va passer ? On est toutes les deux trop grandes pour que l'une d'entre nous ne se faufile comme Peter l'a fait. 

Lily réfléchit quelques secondes. Pat s'impatientait.

- Hey ! C'est toi qui es censée être la boss dans tout ! Creuse-toi un peu la cervelle !

- Chut ! Je réfléchis.

Soudain, une idée vient à l'esprit de la jeune fille.

- Il nous faudrait quelque chose de long qu'on fasse passer jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la racine sur laquelle Peter s'est posé. 

Les filles dénichèrent trois ou quatre bâtons susceptibles d'être assez grands pour la tâche. Le premier et le deuxième furent brisés par l'arbre car Lily les déplaçaient trop haut, mais le troisième essai s'avéra être concluant il fallait juste laisser le bâton très près du sol et ne le lever que pour le poser sur la racine. Lily et Pat purent donc passer, et au dernier moment retirèrent le bâton avant de s'enfoncer dans le tunnel, au cœur du tronc du Saule Cogneur.

* * * * * * * *

Le tunnel ne semblait pas finir. Cela faisait maintenant près d'un quart d'heure, voire une demi-heure, que Lily et Pat marchaient comme des automates, frigorifiées. Car il faisait froid, les murs qui formaient le tunnel étaient suintants d'humidité, et par endroits la terre qui formait le sol se révélait être une boue compacte et épaisse.

Au début, ce long couloir infini avait été source de réjouissance et d'intérêt pour Lily. Elle s'affairait de part en part, examinant les murs pour découvrir la nature de la roche, relevant un peu d'eau pure de pluie qui lui servirait pour sa prochaine potion « rouge à lèvres sans trace et sans fin », dardait d'un regard perçant et expert les curieuses marques de griffures qui longeait les parois_ (« Il y a dû avoir un animal sauvage par ici. Un ours, ou un loup. Peut-être un lion. »)_ Elle s'extasiait devant la pâle lumière qui éclairait l'endroit mais qui ne semblait venir de nulle part, et vérifiait dans la boue s'il ne restait pas quelque empreinte d'animal fossilisée, comme un sceau sur une enveloppe datant d'un autre âge.

Mais la visite était vite devenue très ennuyante. Une fois qu'elle eut relevé son eau pure de pluie, déduit que la pierre était du calcaire, et que la lumière diffuse était sûrement magique, Lily s'était vite lassée des griffures sur la paroi du mur et de la recherche aux empreintes. Elle s'y était finalement habituée elle aussi, et, comme par soucis de sécurité, elle ne pouvait pas discuter avec Pat, le temps devenait long. Elle se demandait à chaque instant de combien de kilomètres ce couloir était long.

Mais elle ne le sut jamais.

Car soudain, alors qu'elles commençaient à remonter doucement, sûrement, vers la surface, les deux filles entendirent des bruits. Avec affolement, elles cherchèrent à se cacher, mais il n'y avait absolument rien derrière quoi elles pouvaient se dissimuler. Elles voulurent donc se coller contre la paroi du tunnel et faire confiance à leurs capes.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Quatre animaux venaient vers eux, se chamaillant avec bonheur, s'amusant comme de jeunes chiens fous. Lily et Pat connaissaient déjà trois d'entre eux : le cerf, le rat et le chien. Et quand elles aperçurent le dernier, qui devait être sûrement l'Animagus de Rémus, elles ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un cri de terreur.

Car ce n'était pas un Animagus. C'était un loup-garou.

Les classes de 6ème année avaient déjà étudié depuis longtemps les différences entre un loup normal et un loup-garou. Et, là, l'animal qui leur faisait face présentait tous les attributs du loup-garou. Sa taille était déjà plus importante qu'un loup normal, et ses pattes légèrement plus incurvées. Son museau était plus plat, ses canines plus longues, ses pattes arrière plus puissantes. Son dos était maculé de traces de morsures, qu'il s'était sans doute infligé lui-même.

Au cri de frayeur des deux jeunes filles les 4 têtes animales se tournèrent d'un coup vers elles. En une fraction de secondes, le loup, qui avait semblé presque inoffensif, s'amusant avec ses compères, rugit d'un cri à glacer le sang, avant de se ruer vers elles.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Le cerf courut pour s'interposer entre le prédateur et ses victimes et se cabra pour les protéger, encaissant le choc de l'impact d'un loup-garou à pleine vitesse. Pendant ce temps, le chien s'était rué sur le loup et parvenait à grand peine, le prenant par l'encolure, à le reculer vers la fin du tunnel, tandis que le rat à ses pieds tentait d'emmêler les pattes de la bête enragée. Le chien sembla aboyer quelque chose au cerf, les crocs toujours plantés dans l'encolure du loup, et Cornedrue, hésitant d'abord un peu, se retourna brusquement vers les deux filles, leur signalant avec empressement d'un coup de tête de monter sur son dos, et partit au triple galop vers l'entrée du Saule Cogneur. Voyant cela, le loup-garou tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte du chien, y parvint même et essaya de se jeter sur les adolescentes, mais le rat mordit le dessous de ses pattes, et réussit, à force de passer et repasser dans ses jambes, à le faire tomber. Le chien retourna alors à la charge et une longue lutte s'engagea entre eux, mais que Lily et Pat ne purent voir alors qu'elles s'éloignaient de l'endroit du combat sur le dos de Cornedrue.

Arrivé dans les jardins de Poudlard, Cornedrue ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et attendit d'arriver devant le château pour se remétamorphoser en James. Celui-ci, haletant, prit Lily par les épaules, et lui dit, la voix saccadée et empreinte d'angoisse :

- Lily, vous retournez dans la Salle Commune et vous n'en sortez pas tant qu'on vous le dise, Ok ?

Lily lui lança un regard désespéré et le retint par la manche :

- Et toi, où tu vas ?

- Moi, j'y retourne. Je dois aider Sirius. Il ne pourra pas le maîtriser tout seul.

Et il courut en direction du Saule Cogneur. Sans s'arrêter, il se retransforma en cerf, et sous la demande d'énergie nécessaire à cette métamorphose, trébucha et tomba. Lily eut un mouvement involontaire pour lui venir en aide, mais fut stoppée par Pat qui la retint par le bras. Quoiqu'il en soit, Cornedrue se releva immédiatement, avant de continuer au triple galop sa course vers le Saule Cogneur.

* * * * * * * *

Lily tournait et se retournait dans la petite Pièce. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures qu'elle attendait avec anxiété l'arrivée de James. Régulièrement, elle faisait un saut par la Salle Commune où généralement elle retrouvait Pat, les yeux fixes et vides, elle aussi tournant et se retournant dans la salle.

Rémus. Rémus était un loup-garou. Rémus, ce grand garçon discret mais séduisant, amical et tellement drôle, malicieux, intelligent et déjanté. Ce garçon-là devenait, une fois par mois, une bête violente et sanguinaire dont l'obsession était la chair humaine et le sang. 

Rémus, ce garçon de 11 ans tout timide et prévenant qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois à bord du Poudlard Express, et qui avait tenté de la rassurer, sans grand succès, sur les sept années qu'ils allaient passer ensemble là-bas.

Rémus, ce Préfet toujours efficace, collègue impeccable, toujours prévoyant, toujours sensible aux petits malheurs des autres, bon élève en classe, débordant de cet humour décalé et très Brittish qu'adorait Lily.

Rémus... Un loup-garou.

Lily voulait tout effacer. Retourner dans le temps de quelques heures et ne plus faire cette funeste découverte. Vider son esprit de ce cri bestial et belliqueux qu'elle l'avait entendu rugir. Elle voulait oublier ses yeux emplis de haine, sa bouche pleine de son sang, ses griffes et ses canines acérées. Elle voulait seulement oublier... Elle ferma les yeux et une larme perla.

_Oh ! James_, pensa-t-elle, _faites que tu ailles bien_. Elle se rendait bien compte que lui, Sirius et Peter était présentement en train de risquer leur vie à cause de leur stupide curiosité. Elle avait vu le regard alarmé de James lorsqu'il avait laissé Sirius seul s'occuper de la bête. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sirius ? L'angoisse la saisit encore plus violemment. 

James choisit ce moment-là pour entrer dans la pièce. Il fonça droit sur Lily, et celle-ci se recroquevilla, s'attendant à une claque, ou à quelque mot blessant, mais la première chose qu'il fit, ce fut de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer si fort qu'elle se sentit étouffer un peu. Il embrassa ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa peau.

- Lily... J'ai eu si peur ! Quand je t'ai vu là-dedans ! J'ai eu si peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose !

Lily le repoussa. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il soit gentil avec elle en pareil moment. Elle aurait préféré les injures, les cris, les supplications, plutôt que cette tendresse, cette inquiétude sincère et ces larmes qu'elle pouvait deviner au coin de ses yeux, et qui accentuait un peu plus la culpabilité en elle.

- James... je suis... si... si désolée ! Je ne voulais pas... je ne pensais pas... que... que... Rémus... On voulait juste savoir, tu comprends ?... On ne savait pas ce que vous faisiez et... Oh ! James, je suis tellement désolée !!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lily pleurait en même temps qu'elle parlait. James la reprit dans ses bras, et souffla dans son oreille, le corps tremblant encore un peu :

- Chut... Ce n'est rien... C'est finit... c'est finit...

Lily se recula de manière à pouvoir le détailler de plus près. Outre son visage pâle et fiévreux, sa profonde lassitude et son extrême fatigue, on pouvait distinguer sur la plupart de son corps de nombreuses griffures, hématomes et plaies. La bataille semblait avoir été rude.

- Comment vont les autres ?

- Ils vont bien, rien de grave. Sirius a un peu souffert quand je n'étais pas là, il est couvert de bleus et il a sûrement une fracture mais rien de méchant. On a planqué il y a longtemps une bouteille de Répar'tout de Mme Pomfresh, pour éviter de passer par l'infirmerie et d'avoir à justifier des bobos compromettants, donc on devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes de ce côté-là. Peter dans l'ensemble va bien lui aussi, il est encore un peu sous le choc mais il ne s'en tire qu'avec un œil au beurre noir et quelques bleus, c'est tout. Rémus... Rémus est à l'infirmerie, le jour vient juste de se lever. Pour tout te dire, il va plutôt mal. En plus des blessures qu'il s'est infligé à lui-même quand nous n'étions pas encore là, il a plusieurs morsures de Sirius au cou, et il est très faible. Il a très mal vécu ce qu'il s'est passé, il s'est endormi immédiatement.

- Je... je pourrai aller le voir ?

- D'ici une à deux heures, oui. Mais pas tout de suite. Il dort pour l'instant. Et puis on aimerait avoir une petite conversation entre Maraudeurs avant.

James lança à Lily un regard perçant.

- Lily... Ne juge pas Rémus sur ce que tu viens de voir. Cette situation, il ne l'a pas choisi. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est comme ça. C'est une situation qu'il n'a pas le pouvoir de contrôler. Il n'aurait jamais essayé de vous attaquer sinon. Je crois qu'il s'en veut beaucoup de ce qui s'est passé. Mais s'il te plaît, ne le juge pas sur ce que tu as vu ce soir.

Les eux de Lily s'agrandirent de choc.

- Tu crois vraiment que... qu je pourrais... après ce que j'ai fait... je m'en fiche de savoir que c'est un loup-garou ! C'est mon ami, je... je m'en fiche de ce qu'il est ou pas... Je l'aime pour ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur !

Le visage de James s'adoucit et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ses doigts jouaient avec une mèche des cheveux auburn de Lily. Son corps se détendit peu à peu au contact du corps contre le sien, et finalement, il la prit délicatement par la main et l'entraîna hors de la Pièce.

- Allez, viens, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

* * * * * * * * 

Lily respira un grand coup et laissa passer quelques secondes avant de taper trois petits coups anxieux sur la porte de l'infirmerie. Derrière elle, Pat, livide, se rongeait les ongles et jouait avec ses doigts avec frénésie.

La tête méfiante de Mme Pomfresh jaillit de l'entrebâillement de la porte et elle jappa :

- Que voulez-vous ? Si c'est un remède contre l'acné je tiens à vous informer que je n'en ai PLUS ! Rupture de stock !

- Nous... nous sommes venues pour voir Rémus Lupin, Madame. 

- Rémus Lupin n'est en aucun cas autorisé à recevoir de la visite jusqu'à après-demain mesdemoiselles.

- S'il vous plaît, Madame ! Nous savons que vous avez laissé passer Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrew.

Le visage de Mme Pomfresh s'adoucit au nom des trois compères.

- C'est parce qu'ils savent me prendre par les sentiments, soupira-t-elle. Surtout le jeune Black. Bon, très bien, vous pouvez y aller, mais pas plus de 15 minutes !

Lily pénétra dans la pièce, l'appréhension lui nouant la gorge et faisant céder sous elle ses jambes. Pendant un moment, une petite partie d'elle avait souhaitée que Mme Pomfresh la renvoie dans le Grand Hall, et qu'elle n'ait pas à affronter le regard de Rémus. Mais à présent qu'elle était entrée dans l'infirmerie, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Mme Pomfresh leur pointa du doigt un endroit délimité par un rideau d'hôpital, puis s'éclipsa. Lily prit son courage à deux mains, tapa deux petits coups secs contre le mur, avant d'ouvrir le rideau.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, et tout d'un coup, toute la boule d'appréhension, d'anxiété et d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans l'estomac de Lily disparut d'un coup. Dans un état second, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se rua sur le corps frêle et pâle de Rémus et l'étreignit fort. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Elle sentit malgré elle les larmes lui venir aux yeux, et l'une d'elle continua son chemin dans le cou de Rémus. Elle s'en voulut de lui montrer qu'elle était triste, alors qu'elle savait qu'il se sentait bien souvent coupable pour si peu ! Elle se recula, le regarda un instant, et ils dirent en même temps :

- Je suis désolé(e)...

Ils rirent. Lily renifla un peu, sécha ses larmes, et dit d'un ton plus ferme, qui n'acceptait aucune réplique :

- Non, c'est MOI qui suis désolée. On a tout gâché avec notre curiosité maladive. On voulait... simplement savoir, tu comprends ? On aurait jamais pensé à quelque chose comme... ça.

- Lily, Pat, je suis vraiment confus. Les choses auraient vraiment pu mal tourner. J'aurais pu mordre une de vous deux, j'aurais même pu _tuer_ une de vous deux, je...

Mais Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche et dit :

- Chut ! On veut rien entendre de tout ça ! Arrête tout de suite. Tu n'y peux rien, Rémus ! On sait bien que le loup-garou qu'on a rencontré, ce n'était pas _toi_. On sait bien que tu n'as pas choisi d'être comme ça. 

Rémus lui lança un regard rempli de reconnaissance et de gratitude. Elle en profita pour le regarder de plus près et vit à quel point cette métamorphose lui avait fait tout sauf du bien : on pouvait apercevoir de nombreuses morsures dans son cou et le long de ses bras, il était d'une pâleur maladive et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à tout moment.

Finalement, il se tourna vers Pat qui s'avança gauchement et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et prit sa main dans la sienne, sans rien se dire. Lily décida qu'il était temps de s'éclipser. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre ces deux-là, peut-être pas de l'amour, mais une complicité et une compréhension incroyables.

Quand elle sortit de la pièce, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec James, adossé au pan de mur en face de l'infirmerie.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien. Pat est encore à l'intérieur. Elle est très choquée par ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais ça va aller. 

- D'accord.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua la présence de Sirius juste derrière elle.

- Comment tu vas, toi ? dit-elle en lui tenant la manche, comme pour se raccrocher à lui.

- Disons, chère amie, que j'ai connu une meilleure forme, mais ça peut aller.

Il rajouta entre ses dents :

- Et c'est pas grâce à toi.

- Oh ! Sirius, je suis tellement désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, éclata-t-elle en sanglots tandis que dans son dos, James faisait les gros yeux à son ami.

Sirius tapota maladroitement le dos de la jeune fille qu'il tenait à bout de bras, en murmurant :

- C'est rien, c'est rien. Je vais pas si mal, t'en fais pas pour moi.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Mais...

- Mais ? dit Lily en s'essuyant les yeux du mieux qu'elle put. La boule d'appréhension se refit sentir dans son estomac.

- Nous avons eu un Conseil des Maraudeurs ce matin à l'aube pour discuter de votre cas. Comme on s'est bien rendu compte que de vous étriper et de faire cuire vos entrailles à feu doux pour notre prochaine potion laisserait trop d'indices – les corps, le sang, tu comprends –, on a décidé de ne pas vous infliger la Suprême Vengeance des Maraudeurs. On va donc juste se contenter d'un Scellement. Mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est vous, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Un Scellement ? répéta Lily, sans comprendre.

- C'est le fait de jurer le Secret au moyen de la Magie, intervint James, d'un ton neutre. Une sorte de pacte. On t'expliquera les formalités après.

- O... Ok...

Et alors que Sirius se détournait, entraînant James vers le terrain de Quidditch, celui-ci se retourna et lança à Lily un discret clin d'œil, qui lui remonta le moral.

* * * * * * * *

_Miss Patricia Macabrey et Lily Evans,_

_Selon la volonté du Conseil des Maraudeurs, la Cérémonie du Scellement aura lieu cette nuit à Minuit pile à l'endroit où le crime a été commis. Veuillez toutes deux vous munir de votre baguette et d'une Plume Magique._

_Vous attendrez devant l'arbre témoin des méfaits les instructions, et les formalités de la Cérémonie ne vous seront dévoilées qu'à ce moment là._

_Ne soyez pas en retard,_

_Mrs Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver,_

_Membres fondateurs du Conseil des Maraudeurs. _

* * * * * * * *

Et c'est ainsi qu'à Minuit moins le quart, emmitouflées chaudement dans leur Cap'amouflage, Lily et Pat s'étaient approchées sans bruit du Saule Cogneur. Pat eut un petit rire nerveux en relisant la lettre :

- A l'endroit où le crime a été commis... les méfaits... Mrs Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver, Membres fondateurs du Conseil des Maraudeurs... Tu crois pas qu'ils en font un peu trop là ? Ils ont attrapé la grosse tête ou quoi ?

- C'est leur façon de s'amuser, j'imagine, soupira Lily.

Pour dire la vérité, elle était assez stressée à l'idée de cette Cérémonie. Elle connaissait les Maraudeurs, et elle savait que lorsqu'ils entreprenaient quelque chose, ils le faisaient jusqu'au bout. Elle était donc allée chercher dans la bibliothèque les détails d'une Cérémonie de Scellement, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce manque d'informations la troublait. Elle avait toujours été intimidée par les Cérémonies Magiques, et le ton froid et professionnel des Maraudeurs dans leur lettre n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses.

Les deux filles arrivèrent à hauteur du Saule Cogneur, et ne virent personne. Elles essayèrent donc de ce positionner de façon à ne pas être vue du château et attendirent. Soudain, elles les virent jaillir de nulle part et les encercler. Leur visage était grave, et ils ne portaient pas leur robe de Poudlard mais des longues robes violettes avec capuches. Lily ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Ouh là... On rentre dans une secte ou quoi ?

- On respecte juste les traditions. C'est comme ça que ça se fait. 

Peter s'éclaircit la voix.

- On va d'abord rentrer juste tous les quatre, puis James viendra vous chercher. Ne bougez pas d'ici en attendant. 

Et ils disparurent tous instantanément. Lily commençait à s'énerver.

- C'est quoi ce binns ? Ils exagèrent ! Ils nous plantent là dans le froid et on doit les attendre. Non mais attends un peu !

- Lily, non !

Celle-ci s'était avancée pour entrer à l'intérieur du Saule mais fut retenue par Pat.

- Lily, on a décidé d'accepter leurs conditions, toutes leurs conditions ! On a fait une bêtise, maintenant on assume. Alors, on attend.

Les minutes passèrent. Après ce qui leur parut un temps infiniment long, James pointa enfin le bout de son museau à l'extérieur du Saule. Il appuya sur la racine qu'il fallait, et l'arbre s'immobilisa, permettant aux filles de rentrer. De là où elles étaient, elles ne voyaient pas où étaient les autres Maraudeurs.

- Très bien, nous nous sommes enfoncés un peu plus loin pour procéder à la Cérémonie. Vous devez vous changer et mettre ça à la place. (Il leur tendit deux robes blanches) Et gardez toujours vos bras nus, c'est très important.

- James, dis-moi ce qui se passe, dit Lily d'un ton suppliant.

- Je... On fait juste la cérémonie dans les règles.

- James, dit Pat dont la voix laisser pointer une infime trace de peur, j'ai entendu dire que... que durant les Scellements, on signait avec... avec son sang.

James ne répondit rien.

- C'est vrai ? C'EST VRAI, JAMES ?

Lily devenait de plus en plus hystérique.

- Chut ! Calme-toi Lily. On fera la Cérémonie selon l'Ancienne Tradition de Magie Blanche. Je vous donnerai les détails plus tard. Pour l'instant enfilez ça, je vous attends un peu plus loin. 

Et il disparut dans la pénombre du long tunnel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être changées, Pat et Lily arrivèrent auprès de James, qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder un peu plus longuement que naturel les formes avantageuses que laissaient percevoir la robe de Lily. Alors qu'ils avançaient en silence, Pat un peu plus devant que les deux autres, James glissa sa main dans le dos de Lily et murmura _« Tout va bien se passer_ ». Elle s'efforça de se relaxer un peu et enfin ils arrivèrent.

Des torches avaient été placées symétriquement en l'air, comme les cinq branches d'une étoile. La lumière qui émanait d'elle était rouge sombre et or, et donnait un aspect feutré à cette partie du couloir. Les trois Maraudeurs étaient assis en tailleur sur les trois côtés d'un hexagone. Les points de cette figure géométrique étaient représentés par des coussins de velours bordeaux. Au centre de cette étrange réunion gisait un vieux morceau de parchemin d'un autre temps.

James se plaça sur l'un des coussins restants et fit signe à Pat et Lily de faire de même. Enfin, Sirius s'éclaircit la voix et prononça d'une voix forte :

- Conseil des Maraudeurs n° 2735. Il est minuit quatorze, lors de la dernière nuit du solstice d'hiver. Sont ici présents Sirius Altaïr Black, ou Patmol, James Thomas Arthur Potter, ou Cornedrue, Rémus Romulus Lupin, ou Lunard, Peter Arnold Pettigrew, ou Queudver, Lilian Rose Evans, et Patricia Linda Macabrey. Ce Conseil est en fait la Cérémonie du Scellement décidée lors du conseil n° 2734. La séance peut commencer.

Lily fut étonnée de voir que tout ce qui avait été dit par Sirius avait été immédiatement écrit par une plume animée sur le vieux parchemin au centre de l'hexagone. James s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

- Voila comment la Cérémonie va se dérouler. Chacun va donner sa baguette à son voisin de gauche et utiliser la baguette du voisin de droite pour se couper la paume de la main. Avec sa Plume magique, il écrira grâce à seulement une goutte de son sang ces mots, en même temps qu'il les prononcera : « Je jure solennellement et par les liens sacrés de la Haute Magie Blanche de ne révéler les secrets suivants qu'avec l'accord des co-signataires : la lycanthropie du Membre Rémus Romulus Lupin, ou Lunard, ainsi que la nature d'Animagi des Membres Sirius Altaïr Black, ou Patmol, James Thomas Arthur Potter, ou Cornedrue, et Peter Arnold Pettigrew, ou Queudver, ainsi que leur forme respective en tant qu'Animagus de chien, cerf et rat », suivi de votre signature. Après cela, nous prononceront un Sortilège d'Illisibilité pour ne rendre le parchemin lisible que par ses signataires, puis nous mêleront nos sangs, symbole du pacte, en nous serrant la main.

La Cérémonie se déroula ainsi que l'avait dit James. Après avoir donné sa baguette à Pat, et reçut celle de James, Lily regarda pendant un moment sa main, et elle sentit dans son dos la paume rassurante de James. Cela lui donna du courage, et, fermant les yeux, elle prononça distinctement la formule « Egretio », qui rendait la baguette aussi coupante qu'une lame, et s'entailla la main. La douleur ne fut pas aussi intense qu'elle le pensait, car le Sortilège avait aussi un effet anesthésient. Mais elle avait l'impression que le simple geste de se mutiler était traumatisant. 

Après avoir chacun prononcé la sorte de litanie et l'avoir écrite et signée, Rémus dit la phrase suivante : « Que seuls les signataires de ce parchemin soient capables de le lire. Biblum Dora ! », et le parchemin redevint vierge. Peter le prit alors avec précaution et le rangea à l'intérieur de sa robe. Puis ils se serrèrent tous la main, et leur sang se mélangea pour sceller ce pacte de ce qu'ils avaient de plus personnel. Mais Lily vit une autre dimension à cet acte, alors qu'elle serrait la main de James et Sirius celle d'un sang à moldu qui se mélange à du sang des plus pures familles sorcières du Royaume-Uni, celle qui disait que l'on pouvait aller au-delà des différences, au-delà des préjugés, et toucher de son sang celui d'un « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

Ils remontèrent lentement vers la sortie, et Lily fut plus que soulagée de savoir que c'était fini. Elle restait à hauteur de James, mais comme celui-ci ne semblait toujours pas décidé à montrer en public qu'ils étaient plus que des « connaissances », elle ne chercha pas à lui parler. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune, et que les autres étaient trop absorbés à regarder Sirius se montrer en spectacle, James l'attrapa par la taille et lui demanda :

- Ca va ?

- Heu... Disons que j'ai connu mieux ? Vos réunions sont toujours comme ça ?

- Non. En général on est plus cool. Mais je crois qu'ils voulaient vous impressionner. Et puis... Vous êtes à présent au courant de choses très importantes, qui auraient même pu nous mener en prison, alors... Il fallait qu'on soit sûrs... que vous ne le répétiez pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si on essayait de le dire ? Le sortilège nous en empêcherait ?

James parut profondément choqué, ce qui montra à Lily qu'une fois de plus, ses connaissances magiques étaient limitées.

- Non, ça ne t'empêchera pas de le dire si tu en as envie. Mais tu vois, le sang est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour les sorciers. Tu as signé de ton sang, Lily. Et tu as mélangé ton sang au nôtre. Tu es liée par un pacte que tu ne le veuilles ou non. Et si tu brises ce pacte, c'est que vraiment tu ne vaux rien du tout.

Ses traits se radoucirent.

- Mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas. En fait, je crois qu'on a été si durs parce qu'on voulait vous tester, toutes les deux, voir de quoi vous étiez capables.

- Et le verdict est... ?

- De vraies petites Maraudeuses ! Vous avez été géniales.

Un silence se fit, alors que Lily rougissait. Elle savait que James ne pouvait lui faire de plus beau compliment que de la traiter de « Maraudeuse ». Puis il rajouta :

- Au fait, tu l'as un peu bossé ton Haydn ?

* * * * * * * *

- Allez, s'il te plaît, James, dis-le moiiii ! supplia encore Lily, les yeux brillants.

- Non, non et NON, répliqua James d'une voix décidée à n'admettre aucune réplique. Pourtant, on pouvait percevoir une trace de sourire à ses lèvres. Lily tenta une dernière fois le stratagème des yeux de chiens battus, mais, voyant que cela ne marchait pas, abandonna complètement.

- Je le saurai quand, alors ?

- Ce soir, je t'apporterai la partition, et tu pourras enfin découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

Car c'était ça, ce que Lily cherchait à savoir depuis maintenant près de deux jours. Quand James, le sourire aux lèvres, lui avait annoncé que le prochain morceau qu'elle jouerait serait une surprise, alors qu'il lui disait toujours à l'avance la prochaine lecture, pour qu'elle se prépare en conséquence, la promesse que s'était faite Lily de ne plus être curieuse avait été sérieusement mise à l'épreuve. Elle s'était forcée à ne pas aller fouiller le dortoir pour découvrir la partition, mais depuis inondait toutes les cinq minutes James de questions.

- Est-ce qu'il est dur ? Je le jouerai toute seule ou avec toi ? C'est de qui, au moins ? Il y a combien de mouvements ? Pourquoi tu veux pas me répondre ?

Mais James éludait toutes les questions, sauf la dernière, à laquelle il répondait qu'il voulait que le morceau soit une surprise, comme durant un examen. Ce dernier mot remua les entrailles de Lily. Parce que maintenant, il _l'examinait ?_

Ce fut donc avec plaisir que l'heure de se rendre à la Pièce vint pour Lily. Elle arriva même quelque un quart d'heure en avance, pour être sûre d'être à l'heure. En attendant l'arrivée de James, elle s'attela à la tâche et commença à jouer. Bientôt une voix moqueuse interrompit les gammes étonnamment semblables et plutôt ennuyantes de la 37ème étude de Mazas pour violon, que James avait transposé de la clé de Sol à la clé de Fa, et qui devenaient bien plus difficiles ainsi.

- Alors, tu me le joues ce Haydn ?

Lily se retourna, offusquée :

- QUOI ? Tu veux dire que je vais devoir me coltiner une bonne heure de Haydn avant de pouvoir enfin savoir quel est le morceau-mystère ?

- C'est exactement ça, dit-il en souriant de ces airs que prennent ceux qui prennent plaisir à torturer. Et tu as intérêt à ne pas le bâcler parce que sinon, je te le refais jouer du début du 1er mouvement à la fin du cinquième.

Lily râla.

- Et depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres au fait ? Tu n'es pas mon prof que je sache !

- Ah bon ? Bon alors pas la peine que je te file la partition-mystère alors...

- Non non non j'ai rien dit, James, je ferai tout ce que tu veux !

- Tout ce que je veux ?

- Heu... non peut-être pas jusque là quand même, dit-elle en souriant.

Ils se mirent au travail. Alors que ses doigts couraient sur la touche, Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait indéniablement progressé. Ses gestes se faisaient plus fluides, sa coordination entre la main gauche et le bras droit plus harmonieuse, ses longueurs d'archet étaient mieux contrôlées. Mais elle n'avait pas fait de progrès qu'au niveau technique. Les efforts lui avaient aussi apporté une véritable progression au niveau musical : elle parvenait mieux à donner plus de sens à sa musique, elle réussissait à instaurer une atmosphère, elle parvenait à superposer son style sur celui de l'auteur.

Il ne fut pas nécessaire de rejouer une deuxième fois ce morceau. Alors qu'elle laissait filer le son de la dernière note, James penché sur son épaule, à ses côtés, elle sut qu'il ne lui demanderait pas de le rejouer. Elle n'avait fait aucune fausse note, avait respecté toutes les « ponctuations » : les piqués, les trémolos, les vibratos, ou bien encore les martelés. Le texte aussi bien que l'interprétation avait été « impec' », comme le dit James.

Le moment de savoir ce que lui réservait enfin James arriva. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, James ne l'avait pas amené de son dortoir. Non, il était en fait rangé tranquillement avec les quelques rares autres partitions qu'il laissait dans son tiroir, ce qui signifiait qu'il était en train, ou qu'il venait de travailler dessus. Lily grommela dans sa barbe. Depuis tout ce temps, il l'avait caché dans son tiroir ! Elle n'aurait eu qu'à l'ouvrir pour découvrir de quelle partition il s'agissait !

James sortit un vieux recueil de parchemins, dans lequel il prit la partition, qui devait faire une vingtaine de pages. Lily sursauta, elle venait de reconnaître sa couverture, et avait enfin comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

- Oh ! James... Non, je ne crois pas... C'est trop dur pour moi... Je ne peux pas...

- Bien sûr que tu peux, déclara James d'un ton ferme, et lui tendant le cahier, sur lequel était été en gros : Sonate Arperggione de F. Schubert. C'était la fameuse partition que Lily avait trouvée quelques mois auparavant, et qu'elle savait d'une difficulté technique très élevée, même pour les violoncellistes les plus expérimentés. De plus, l'interprétation y était très importante, fondamentale, même, pour donner un sens, une âme au morceau.

- Bien sûr que tu peux le faire, dit James. Sinon, je ne te l'aurai pas donné.

- James, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Ce morceau est... est un pièce de virtuose ! Je vais le massacrer.

- Ce dont je me rends surtout compte, Lily, c'est que tu as tout à fait les capacités pour jouer ce morceau. Tu as du talent, de la maîtrise technique et surtout beaucoup de volonté. Ce sont les trois choses qui sont nécessaires pour réussir un morceau pareil. Je... je vais te laisser bosser dessus pendant trois semaines, pendant lesquelles je ne viendrai ici en aucun cas, et ensuite, je t'écouterai. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

- Mais James... 

- Lily... Aies un peu confiance en toi. Je te promets que tu peux y arriver... Tu m'as déjà vu mentir ?

- Heu... oui.

- Oui, enfin, heu... Avec les profs et tout, ça compte pas. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, je t'assure que je ne te mens pas.

Lily vit la sincérité dans ses yeux. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin. 

- D'accord. J'essaierai.

* * * * * * * *

Lily devait bien le dire, les trois semaines qui suivirent furent un enfer. Alors que les devoirs ne diminuaient pas, Lily allait, et passait toutes les nuits une bonne partie de ses heures de sommeil à jouer, et jouer, et jouer. Elle n'avait plus l'impression que de faire cela. Et pour quel résultat ? Elle ne parvenait pas à faire une ligne sans faire de fautes, et pourtant, allait au quart de la vitesse préconisée.

Mais pourtant, elle n'abandonnait pas. James lui avait dit qu'elle réussirait, et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il avait placé tous ses espoirs en elle, elle ne devait pas le laisser tomber. Elle réussirait. Elle le _voulait_. Elle _sentait_ qu'elle le voulait. Chaque parcelle de son corps déclarait la guerre aux fausses notes, et inlassablement, même lorsque les yeux piquaient, même quand elle sentait la main qui tenait l'archet tomber de fatigue, mais quand la lassitude l'envahissait au point de vouloir jeter son instrument à terre, elle continuait, sans relâche, ne pensant juste qu'au moment où elle aurait dompté le morceau et montré sa virtuosité à James.

Son travail scolaire s'en faisait ressentir. Plusieurs fois elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps de faire les exercices imposées sans remords par les professeurs, et s'était retrouvée avec des notes en dessous de la moyenne. Certains professeurs la regardaient avec sévérité et la critiquait publiquement (cela s'appliquait surtout au Professeur Darris, qui enseignait les Potions, et qui était le directeur des Serpentards, et qui se plaisait à dire qu'elle dévoilait enfin sa vraie nature de Griffondor, à savoir qu'elle était « feignasse »). D'autres la regardaient de ces regards inquiets et pleins de pitié, bien que toujours un peu condescendants, que savent si bien prendre les professeurs afin de montrer qu'ils s'inquiétaient du « bien-être de leurs élèves ». James n'avait pas l'air troublé outre mesure, et malgré elle Lily se sentait un peu rancunière qu'il la mette dans pareille situation et qu'il ne semble pas s'en soucier. Mais comme il semblait faire la grève de paroles à son égard, et qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à la fuir, elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de lui faire remarquer, n'étant pas de nature à courir après les gens.

Mais plus que ses devoirs, c'était aussi les cours eux-mêmes qui en pâtissaient. Lily fut bien obligée de se rendre compte qu'elle ne suivait plus en cours. En fait, presque toutes ses pensées étaient constamment tournées vers ce morceau. Elle réfléchissait à quel genre de style elle devait prendre, comment y parvenir, dans quelle tonalité basculait-elle à telle ou telle mesure, à quel tempo minimum pouvait-elle se permettre de jouer le morceau. Sous les tables, lorsque le professeur était tourné vers le tableau, elle griffonnait des doigtés, rectifiait des liaisons qu'elle trouvait mal adaptées, annotait des passages qu'elle voulait tantôt grandioses et longs d'archets, tantôt court d'archet, saccadé, rapide et précis.

Quoiqu'il en soit, durant le mardi de la deuxième semaine de ce nouvel emploi du temps, alors que Lily s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de Métamorphose, le Professeur McGonagall demanda à Lily de rester et de fermer la porte derrière elle. McGonagall avait été une des seules professeurs avec Flitwick à ne pas faire de remarques sur de soudaines notes catastrophiques (car même sans travailler et en ne suivant pas en cours, Lily n'avait jamais aucun problème en Charmes) Elle s'approcha timidement près du bureau professoral, et jeta un coup d'œil pour tenter de décrypter l'humeur de la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Mais comme d'habitude, le visage du Professeur était inscrutable, neutre et impassible. Celle-ci dit d'un ton sec :

- Evans, j'aimerais savoir si vous aviez des quelconques problèmes durant ces deux dernières semaines. Il n'y rien que je devrais savoir ?

- Heu... Non professeur... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je viens de discuter de votre cas avec vos autres professeurs, Miss Evans, et ils s'accordent tous à dire, sauf le Professeur Flitwick, que vos notes ont chuté dramatiquement durant ces deux dernières semaines. Comment l'expliquez-vous ?

- Je ne l'explique pas, Professeur... dit Lily d'un ton qu'elle voulait innocent. 

Le Professeur McGonagall lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- Pas de problèmes familiaux dont nous devrions être au courant ? Pas de maladie ? Pas de... rupture ? Mme Pomfresh est là pour ça, vous savez.

Lily dut se retenir fort de ne pas éclater de rire. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était vraiment en train d'avoir _cette_ conversation avec sa Professeur de Métamorphose.

- Rien de tout cela, Madame. Seulement, un peu de fatigue. Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour me rattraper. 

- Vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher, Evans. Le deuxième trimestre n'est pas aussi long que vous semblez le croire. Vous pouvez sortir.

* * * * * * * *

Lily se tournait et se retournait, ses pas anxieux et rapides résonnant sur le carrelage de la Pièce. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle essayait mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'avait pas le niveau. Elle allait le décevoir, elle en était certaine.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle avait tellement voulu y croire ! Elle avait tellement espéré, au plus profond d'elle, que ce qu'avait dit James était vrai, qu'elle avait du talent, qu'elle avait le niveau pour s'atteler à une œuvre aussi pittoresque que la Sonate Arpeggione. Mais elle ne l'avait définitivement pas. Elle était nulle.

James entra dans la salle, un sourire illuminant son visage. Il posa un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Lily avant de, sans dire plus de mots, sortir son violoncelle de son étui.

- James, je...

- Oui ?

- Je crois pas que j'y arriverai.

- Il n'y aucune raison pour que tu n'y arrives pas. Je te fais confiance.

Cette phrase éveilla encore plus les serpents qui depuis quelques temps servaient d'entrailles à Lily. James sortit la partie de piano qu'il avait retranscrite pour un violoncelle et la posa devant son pupitre. Il prit le violoncelle de Lily dans les mains et l'examina durant un long moment, presque cinq minutes, scrutant le moindre défaut qui pourrait ternir la qualité du son, rajoutant quelques sorts de Métamorphoses par ci par la, avant de le tendre à Lily qui l'accepta avec réluctance. Puis il guetta du coin de l'œil un signe de celle-ci. Elle soupira, s'installa devant sa partition, et tapota du pied le rythme qu'elle avait choisi (plutôt rapide). Les doigts crispés sur le manche, tendue, elle prit une grande inspiration qui marqua leur départ.

BEURK. Les huit triples croches du départ furent une abomination, toutes entre un quart et un demi-ton trop haut. Le rythme avait été massacré, c'était une horreur. Lily essaya de continuer encore quelques mesures mais dut se résoudre à abandonner : le reste ne valait pas mieux.

- On recommence, dit James.

Elle respira un grand coup et se surprit à sourire. Tout était fini à présent. Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas assez douée pour jouer un morceau de ce degré de difficulté. Il avait beau vouloir recommencer, il se lasserait rapidement, voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Alors une fois de plus ou une fois de moins, quelle importance ? Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Ce fut bien plus détendue et persuadée de sa nullité apparente que Lily reprit position et redonna l'instant de départ. Mais ce fut avec une surprise évidente qu'elle se rendit soudain compte que les huit triples croches étaient passées parfaitement.

Le moment qui passa fut un des plus agréables qu'elle eut à passer durant sa vie. Alors que le texte déferlait sous ses yeux, ses doigts répondaient au quart de tour, se faisant un jeu de satisfaire les moindres désirs de leur maîtresse. Elle les fit d'abord doux et sensibles, puis sautillants, et graves et mélancoliques. Souvent, les yeux de James abandonnaient la partition et se tournaient vers Lily, mais ce n'était pas pour scruter sa position, ou sa longueur d'archet non, c'était pour la regarder elle, lui montrer à quel point il prenait plaisir à jouer juste à ce moment. Les mélodies s'envolaient et s'unissaient dans l'air, certaines fois se détachaient pour revenir ensemble. Lily s'arrêta pendant une dizaine de mesures et laissa parler James, avant de lui répondre, reprenant le thème. Ils se parlaient, échangeaient des informations, se complétaient l'un l'autre, mais Lily gardait le beau rôle. Alors qu'en général, James ne faisait que la basse, en croches ou en doubles croches, Lily partaient dans de grands solos où elle n'en finissait de vouloir s'exprimer : elle avait tellement, tellement de choses à dire qu'il fallait employer des tonnes de triples croches pour pouvoir se faire comprendre ! Ensuite, au contraire, il lui fallait parler de choses graves, qui demandaient plus de sérieux alors elle économisait ses mots, faisait de longues phrases qui touchaient par leur vérité.

Un passage qui lui semblait extrêmement difficile passa sans aucun problème sous ses doigts déjà il était loin, fugitif petit fragment de seconde qui s'envole, qui donne une signification au présent mais est condamné à mourir instantanément. Alors pourquoi le craindre ?

Et le temps filait, filait, filait, et la musique continuait, piquait des sommets vertigineux d'apothéose pour redescendre dans les profondeurs de la corde. Et déjà, déjà, la musique s'achevait, la dernière note retentissait, le dernier accord, le dernier souffle... Et c'est comme si, en même temps que la musique, c'était une partie de Lily et James qui était morte avec elle.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant des mots qu'ils en trouvaient pas pour exprimer le moment unique qu'il venait de partager, de créer, puis, doucement, James s'approcha de Lily et la prit dans ses bras. 

- Tu n'as plus rien à m'envier, maintenant, dit-il, d'une voix encore chargée de l'émotion qu'il avait mis dans la musique. 

Il lui souleva le menton afin qu'il puisse la regarder, et continua :

- Ce que tu avais perdu de technique, tu l'as retrouvé, et ce que tu n'avais pas encore acquis d'émotion, tu l'as trouvé en toi, ici et là.

Il pointa successivement son cœur et sa tête.

- Je n'ai absolument plus rien à t'apprendre, Lily. Maintenant, seule l'expérience pourra améliorer ton niveau. Mais ce que tu viens de jouer, c'était... c'était...

- C'était magnifique, en effet, fit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir apparaître Dumbledore dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et toujours ce petit sourire mystérieux et mutin qu'il arborait si souvent.

- Professeur !

- Du calme, du calme les enfants, je ne vais pas vous manger. (Il sourit) Miss Evans, Mr Potter, je dois vous complimenter sur le fabuleux spectacle que vous venez de me donner, à votre insu bien évidemment. Vous avez réussi à émouvoir un vieillard qui en avait bien besoin en ce moment. Peu importe. 

Lily et James se jetèrent un regard interrogateur, ne savant pas trop comment réagir. Ils laissèrent passer un silence, que bientôt Dumbledore combla en ajoutant :

- Je pense que ce n'est pas trop vous demander que de vous faire une petite requête.

- Heu... oui ? dit Lily d'une voix hésitante.

- Dans deux semaines se tiendra, comme vous le savez, Miss Evans, puisque c'et vous qui l'organisez avec l'aide de Mr Lupin, le Bal de la fin du Printemps. Or, j'aurais besoin de jeunes passionnés de musique de participer au spectacle en jouant des airs connus ou moins connus, classiques ou à la mode, de nos ancêtres ou de nos contemporains. J'aimerais que vous y participiez.

Lily se tourna vers James. Elle le vit devenir blanc. Elle savait à quel point il détestait partager sa musique, préférant la déguster tout seul, ou avec Lily. C'était une des seules choses que lui avait laissé sa mère, il comptait bien la garder jalousement pour lui et lui seul.

- Heu... Professeur... C'est-à-dire que...

- Oui, Mr Potter ? dit Dumbledore d'un air indulgent.

- Monsieur, je déteste jouer devant les autres... Je préférerais... ne pas le faire... peut-être Lily... mais pas moi.

Lily lui lança un regard outré. Il voulait qu'elle joue seule ! Et puis quoi encore ! Mais Dumbledore semblait passablement amusé de la situation.

- Mr Potter ?

- Oui, Professeur.

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de rappeler l'heure qu'il est à un vieillard sénile ?

James, après le blanc, vira au rouge écarlate.

- Très bien, Professeur, je le ferai ! Aucun problème.

Il était près de deux heures du matin. Dumbledore sourit.

- Sage décision, mon ami. Très bien, je tiendrai informés les Spys Sis' n Bro' que vous jouerez quelques morceaux avec eux.

James repâlit instantanément. C'est très amusant pour Lily de voir à quel point il pouvait changer de couleur rapidement, passant du tout au tout. Mais ce changement d'attitude lui montra une fois de plus qu'elle ne connaissait rien au monde magique. Qui étaient ces Spys Sis' n Bro', elle n'en avait aucune idée.

- Les... les Spys, Professeur ? Les Spys seront là ? Vous voulez qu'on joue avec _EUX _?

- Oh ! Ils en seront enchantés à vrai dire. Ce sont eux qui ont proposé de jouer avec des élèves du château. Vous devriez être content, James. C'est un incroyable privilège qu'ils vous font là. Bon, je suis harassé, je vais aller me coucher, et je vous invite fortement à faire de même, jeunes gens. Bonne nuit.

Et il sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il y était apparu, laissant James la bouche ouverte.

- James ? C'est qui les Spys Sis' n Bro'

- Tu ne connais pas ? Mais Lily ! C'est le groupe le plus connu dans le monde sorcier ! Ce sont les Beatles des Magiciens ! Ils sont cinq, tous frères et sœurs, et font un genre de rock n' roll... mais pas exactement du rock n' roll... C'est un peu compliqué.

Il sembla réfléchir à haute voix pendant un certain moment.

- Laisse moi voir... Non, de toute évidence, non... Mais comment on va faire ? Peut-être... Non, ça ne va pas... 

- Heu... James ?

- Oui ?

- On peut savoir de quoi tu parles, là ?

- Lily, si tu commences à jouer en public, tu ne pourras plus garder la vieille Métamorphose de pseudo violoncelle que je t'ai fabriqué. Rien que dans la Sonate Arpeggione, j'ai senti qu'il serait nécessaire de se procurer un VRAI violoncelle. Il t'en faut un peu comme le mien, d'un moins gros gabarit, mais avec la même caisse de résonance. Il faudrait qu'il ait un peu vécu et...

- Attends un peu, là, dit Lily, le regardant outragée, et s'agrippant au manche de son instrument. Il est pas question que je me sépare de celui-là ! Elle est très bien ta Métamorphose ! J'en veux pas d'autre moi ! 

- Ce n'est pas une question d'envie ou pas, Lily, c'est une question de nécessité. Tu arrives à un niveau musical où tu as BESOIN d'un vrai violoncelle digne de ce nom, crée à l'artisanal sans magie durant la première phase de fabrication. Tu ne peux plus te contenter d'un violoncelle avec aussi peu de maniement Même si tu ne t'en rends pas forcément compte, il te bloque pleins de possibilités, il t'empêche d'explorer de nouvelles voies, de nouvelles dimensions du son. Non, tu n'as vraiment pas le choix. Tu DOIS en changer. Et ce concert est l'occasion idéale pour le faire.

- Mais où tu veux trouver l'argent ? Mon père ne paiera jamais pour ça !

- On va trouver, ne t'inquiète pas ! Au pire on fera l'aumône mais je t'assure qu'on trouvera ! La prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard est la semaine prochaine, n'est-ce pas ? J'irai voir Schmidt, c'est un fameux luthier sorcier, c'est lui qui m'a vendu mon violoncelle, et c'est un bon ami à moi. Il me fera sûrement un prix...

- James je ne...

- Pas de discussion ! C'est ça ou je t'enferme dans cette pièce sans instrument jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'été !

- Bon, alors si c'est comme ça, sourit Lily, j'accepte ce honteux chantage.

* * * * * * * *

Mais comment trouver l'argent ?

James s'était déjà engagé à fournir mille Gallions d'or, sur les deux mille qu'il comptait payer le violoncelle. C'était une somme exorbitante. De plus, James se refusait de dire à Lily d'où venait cet argent, ce qui achevait de la mettre mal à l'aise, lui qui lui disait tout spontanément. 

Mais même si elle acceptait cette généreuse offre de sa part, où irait-elle chercher le reste de l'argent ? Selon la demande expresse de James, elle avait quand même envoyé un hibou à ses parents leur demandant un peu d'argent pour se racheter un violoncelle, mais elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse positive, après les violentes disputes qu'ils avaient eues sur le sujet. 

Elle envoya aussi des missives à toutes les personnes de sa famille qui seraient susceptibles de l'aider, à sa vieille marraine et même à son ancienne nourrice, qui serait surprise de voir que la première lettre qu'elle recevrait de sa petite protégée en dix ans serait pour lui demander de l'argent.

Ensuite, elle emprunta près de cent Gallions à toutes sortes de personnes, amis et connaissances possibles et imaginables, récolta la même somme en faisant toutes sortes de petits boulots pour les professeurs et Mr Rusard à travers le château, et réussit à retirer de Gringotts encore cette somme. 

Mais on n'arrivait toujours pas aux mille Gallions qu'il lui restait à récolter.

Elle fut tout de même surprise de voir ses parents et sa famille lui retourner près de cinq cent Gallions, ce qui lui faisait un total de huit cent Gallions. Apparemment, et contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer, ses parent s étaient tellement ravis de la voir reprendre la musique qu'il lui aurait bien acheté le violoncelle s'il n'avaient pas quelques soucis d'argent ces temps-ci. Ils lui avaient écrit une longue lettre, lui indiquant à quel point ils avaient toujours su que la musique était faite pour elle, et à quel point ils étaient fiers d'elle, etc, etc, etc... À n'en plus finir d'éloges, alors que Lily s'attendait à un non immédiat. Comme quoi...

Il lui manquait toujours deux cent Gallions, ce qui faisait une somme conséquente.

James lui avait alors certifié avec tout de même un pointe d'anxiété, qu'il pourrait essayer d'avoir encore un meilleur prix que deux mille Gallions d'or chez Schmidt. Ce fut ainsi que, par un beau week-end à Pré-au-Lard, James et Lily avaient tous les deux planté leurs amis pour se retrouver devant une petite boutique à l'allure glauque et mal fréquentée. Mais l'intérieur du magasin était beaucoup plus accueillant, du moins aux yeux de James et Lily : des instruments à cordes de partout, dans tous les recoins, certains achevés, d'autres pas encore vernis, certains sans touche, ou sans esses. Partout, des âmes (2), de toutes les tailles, des mentonnières, des planches de bois encore frais, des archets, du crin de licorne... 

James alla vers le comptoir et sonna deux coups brefs et un coup long. Automatiquement, un petit elfe de maison arriva d'un pas pressant et se posta devant les deux adolescents. Son affreux visage se tordit de ce qui devait être un sourire lorsqu'il reconnut James.

- Salut Thatcher ! Tu peux appeler ton maître s'il te plaît ?

- Tout de suite, bien sûr, James Potter, Monsieur. Thatcher s'en va de ce pas !

Bientôt la petite créature revint accompagnée d'un homme d'un certain âge, aux environs des soixante-dix ans, mais qui semblait toujours plein d'entrain. Il portait un tablier orné de petits violons et d'étoiles, et tenait dans sa main gauche sa baguette, et dans sa droite une sorte du marteau de sculpteur. 

- James ! Ca par exemple ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu dans le coin ! Des ennuis avec ta beauté ?

- Non, JB, le violoncelle va à merveille. Non, en fait, nous venons en acheter un pour la demoiselle ici présente.

- Ah, dit Jean-Baptiste Schmidt d'un ton appréciateur, détaillant Lily des pieds à la tête. Très bien, très bien. Quel panel de prix ?

- JB, on voudrait un bon deux mille, deux mille cinq cent Gallions, mais on a pour l'instant que mille huit cent. Je pourrais te rembourser en plusieurs fois ?

- Aucun problème.

Il se tourna vers Lily.

- Quel est votre niveau de maîtrise musicale ?

- Heu... fit Lily, jetant un regard désespéré vers James.

- Elle fait un bon 3C4A, intervint-il. Elle a mon niveau. Il lui faut un bon violoncelle, le préférence de plus de cent ans, entre le trois quart et l'entier (3), si possible. 

- Très bien. Mademoiselle, je vais prendre vos mesures, et voir ce que je peux vous trouver.

Quand M. Schmidt disait qu'il allait prendre des mesures, il ne rigolait pas. Après un quart d'heure, Lily avait eu l'impression que chaque parcelle de son corps avait été soigneusement mesurée et notée sur un petit papier, de sa taille générale à celle de l'ongle de son index gauche !

- James, pourquoi tant de mesures ? Ca ne se passe pas comme ça, chez les Moldus !

- C'est normal, la fabrication des instruments de musique sorcier ne se fait pas tout à a fait de la même façon que chez les Moldus. Ta baguette, tu l'as acheté chez Ollivender ?

- Heu oui, quel est le rapport ?

- Il t'a fallu essayer plusieurs baguettes avant de trouver celle qui t'allait pleinement, celle qui correspondait complètement à ton caractère, tes aptitudes, tes préférences magiques. Là, c'est la même chose. De tous les instruments présents dans la salle, il y en aura un auquel tu seras plus réceptrice, un qui t'iras mieux que les autres. C'est pour ça que JB a besoin de toutes ces mesures. Il veut savoir jusqu'à la pointe de tes ongles car certains archets aiment plus ou moins les ongles longs. 

JB apporta plusieurs violoncelles, chaque fois détaillant le matériel utilisé, l'âge de l'âme et le caractère de l'instrument. Lily commençait à jouer, mais tout de suite, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, James et M. Schmidt disaient en même temps un « Non » dédaigneux et passait à un autre. Elle avait l'impression que l'intégralité de la lutherie était en train de passer entre ses mains, et à chaque violoncelle que James renvoyait, le sourire de Schmidt s'agrandissait.

- Mais dites donc, on a à faire à une connaisseuse, à ce que je vois ! Quelle est cette perle rare que tu m'as ramenée James ?

- C'est... heu... Lily Evans, on fait du violoncelle ensemble à Poudlard.

Il jeta un regard en coin vers Lily, et celle-ci fit de son mieux pour cacher sa déception. Ne pourrait-il pas dire qu'elle était sa petite amie, tout simplement ? Lui faisait-elle si honte que ça ? Si James ne sembla pas remarquer son mécontentement à cette réponse, Schmidt sembla le noter, car il partit avec un étrange sourire qui en disait long. Quand il revint, il amenait un autre violoncelle mais semblait plus soucieux que d'ordinaire.

- James, en voila un autre qui pourrait convenir, bois de houx, âme de 154 ans, très sensible et réceptif aux demandes lorsqu'elles sont bien explicitées, un peu nerveux parfois. Précis en centième de millimètre près. Un vrai instrument de pro. Mais il y a comme qui dirait un petit problème.

- Lequel ?

- Il fait trois mille gallions. Je veux bien le baisser à deux mille sept cent parce que c'est toi, mais je pas descendre plus bas, tu comprends.

- Bah ! Fais-lui essayer quand même ! On est plus à ça près !

Schmidt donna l'instrument à Lily qui le cala entre ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas encore posé l'archet sur la corde qu'une lueur d'intérêt s'était allumée dans les yeux de James, qui faisait le tour le la jeune fille, la scrutant de tous les côtés.

- Vas-y, joue un peu pour voir...

A peine avait-elle commencé la première note qu'un sourire de victoire et de plaisir s'afficha sur les deux visages scrutateurs qui lui faisaient face.

- Ca y est, on a trouvé celui qui fallait ! s'exclama Schmidt de cette même voix qu'un enfant utilise lorsqu'il trouve parmi ses cadeaux de Noël celui qu'il cherchait tant.

- Comment vous savez que c'est celui-ci et pas un autre ? finit par demander Lily

- Ca se voit dans la façon dont tu le tiens, intervint James. Tu as déjà l'air bien plus à l'aise et détendue avec lui. Et lui aussi semble s'être détendu à ton contact. C'est déjà un bon signe. En plus, le son que tu as fait était superbe, cristallin. On n'atteint une perfection de note comme celle-là qu'avec un instrument parfaitement adapté, et qui te ressemble, qui te complète. Ca a l'air d'être le cas.

Le moment fatidique de passer à la caisse arriva enfin. James prit un air insouciant et dit d'une voix qu'il voulait guillerette :

- Alors, combien tu disais ? deux mille cinq cent ?

- Deux mille sept cent, James, deux mille sept cent.

- Bon, fit James, qui commença à siffler un Divertimiento de Mozart.

Schmidt tapotait nerveusement sur le comptoir du magasin et semblait passablement embêté.

- Bon j'ai compris ! Deux mille six cent, James.

- C'est comme tu veux l'ami. Mais je ne veux pas abuser de ton amitié. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on s'embrouille sur de stupides histoires d'argent.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Schmidt continua à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Un dur conflit intérieur semblait le ronger. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il dit d'un ton grommelard : 

- J'ai compris, j'ai compris, Potter ! Deux mille cinq cent ! Mais c'est mon dernier chiffre, hein ! Pas un Gallion de moins !

Le visage de James se fendit d'un sourire à faire craquer plus d'un cœur, même celui d'un grognon comme Schmidt.

- Merci JB ! T'es un vrai pote ! Je te rembourse le plus rapide possible. Voila déjà, heu... Mille... mille cinq cent... Mille huit cent Gallions d'or. Tu devrais avoir le reste d'ici un trimestre. Ca va ?

- Ouais, ça va aller. Au fait ramène-moi ton bijou un de ces jours que je lui fasse une beauté. Ca fait longtemps que je lui ai pas fait un petit nettoyage de printemps. Il faudrait que je le recheck. Ce sera gratis, pour toi.

- Merci JB, t'es un as ! Je te la ramène à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. 

Et ils sortirent de la boutique, le violoncelle sur le dos, afin de le ramener à Poudlard.

* * * * * * * * 

- Pat, file-moi ton rouge à lèvres.

- Tout de suite, cocotte, attends que j'aie fini de m'en servir et il est tout à toi.

Pat finit d'appliquer le rouge à lèvres bordeaux sur sa bouche avant de le tendre vers Lily, tout en continuant à s'examiner sous toutes les coutures devant le miroir.

- Bon alors j'en fais quoi de ces cheveux ?

- Moi si j'étais toi je ferais une tresse africaine de chaque côté, dit Lily, ça pourrait faire sympa, avec tes cheveux fins.

- Mouais... C'est une idée... Tiens, oui, pourquoi pas, en fait ? Tu peux me les faire ?

Lily se mit immédiatement au travail.

La Bal de la Fin du Printemps allait prendre place d'ici quelques heures encore. Tous les élèves, y compris les premiers années, avaient le droit d'y participer, mais ceux-ci devaient retourner dans leur dortoir à 22 heures, tandis que les quatrièmes années et plus pouvaient rester jusqu'à une, voire deux heures du matin. D'habitude, ce Bal avait lieu juste après Noël, mais cette année il avait été reporté pour causes d'intempéries. En effet, les efforts des Préfets et des volontaires avaient été centrés sur tous les problèmes apportés par le froid et la neige, et ceux-ci n'avaient pas pu organiser la fête à temps. Pour se faire pardonner, ils avaient néanmoins supplié le Professeur Dumbledore de les laisser l'organiser pour fêter la fin du Printemps. Et celui-ci, en plus d'accepter avec enthousiasme, les avait devancé dans une brillante idée, celle d'organiser la fête en plein air s'il faisait assez beau. Or, la journée avait été radieuse. A grand renfort de volontaires enthousiastes, Lily et Rémus ainsi que d'autres Préfets avaient donc installé les tables des Maisons à l'extérieur, en les divisant en petites tables de 10 à 20 personnes un peu partout sur les pelouses de Poudlard. Une piste de danse et une scène avait aussi été installées, et tout le matériel de décoration utilisé normalement en intérieur, comme les guirlandes de papier ou les torches multicolores flottaient doucement à niveaux différents, rattachés à aucun mur.

Alors qu'elle faisait la tresse africaine du côté gauche à Pat, Lily ne put s'empêcher de la détailler et d'admirer sa beauté indéniable. Elle portait une longue robe d'un bleu presque blanc, et sur les manches, dévoilant des épaules bien dessinées, couraient de longues ficelles rouge et or, qui s'entremêlaient et lui serrait le dessous de la poitrine et les hanches avant de retomber en une multitudes de petites tresses multicolores sur le bas de la robe, évasé. Lily avait utilisé le même genre de ficelles pour les mélanger aux tresses et maintenant elle portait aussi fièrement sur sa tête, comme une couronne, les couleurs de la maison des Griffondor. Malgré l'apparente simplicité de la robe, Lily savait qu'elle était en fait très recherchée et travaillée. C'était Pat elle-même qui l'avait faite durant l'été précédent, car elle répugnait la plupart du temps à faire faire ce qu'elle pouvait construire elle-même. Mais la personne que Lily était présentement en train de natter n'aurait pu être Pat si elle n'avait pas apporté un accessoire décalé. Alors, au lieu d'apporter, comme toutes les autres jeunes filles, un petit sac discret pour ranger son carnet de Bal, celle-ci avait amené son sac de plage, sur lequel elle avait rajouté en lettres de feu : « Give peace a chance ! ». En plus de cela, elle avait déposé sur sa tête un chapeau de paille qui reprenait le motif des ficelles rouges et or. Sur le devant, elle avait dessinée avec application le symbole Peace & Love : un rond dans lequel trois branches séparaient l'aire en trois parts égales. Sur le derrière du chapeau, elle avait fait tenir un petit panneau sur lequel était écrit « All you need is love ». Oui, là, c'était définitivement Pat.

Lily, quant à elle, avait décidé de faire plus classique, avec la bonne vieille tactique de la mise en valeur des choses que l'on aimait en soi. Elle avait donc opté pour ses splendides yeux émeraude que tout le monde complimentaient lorsqu'ils cherchaient à la draguer, et à ses beaux cheveux auburn, soyeux et brillants. Elle était fière de ces deux attributs, car c'était de cette manière qu'elle s'imaginait les sorcières lorsqu'elle était petite, et ne connaissait pas encore les réalités de la Magie : rousses avec des yeux verts. Et quelle fierté plus grande, pour elle, « Sang-de-Bourbe » que d'afficher les caractères par lesquels les sorcières se sont fait connaître ?

Pour mettre ces deux attributs en valeur, Lily avait opté pour une superbe robe rouge sombre, presque bordeaux, et dont elle avait légèrement modifié la couleur pour qu'elle soit pareille à sa chevelure. La robe n'avait pas de manche du tout, et n'était sur le haut qu'un buste, laissant ses épaules et ses bras complètement nus, et où était accroché une unique fleur de lys blanche, mais le bas de la robe était volumineux, car elle s'évasait bien plus qu'une robe ordinaire. Elle voulait absolument une robe large sur le bas, car il fallait que cela soit pratique pour lorsqu'elle jouerait du violoncelle, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'une robe serrée. Le bas de la robe, donc, était recouvert d'une résille de la même couleur dans laquelle elle avait rajouté des pointes d'or. Quand à ses cheveux, elle les avait remontés jusqu'au haut de sa tête, tressant certaines mèches avec des rubans émeraudes, et ensuite les avaient laissés retombés en cascade dans sa nuque et son dos. La aussi, son désir de les avoir attachés n'avait été que purement pratique, ne voulant pas que des mèches ne lui viennent dans les yeux quand elle jouerait. Au niveau du maquillage, elle était restée très simple, n'utilisant qu'un peu de rose sur le haut de ses yeux et de ses joues, et le fameux rouge lèvres de Pat pour la couleur de sa bouche. Elle pensait aussi rajouter de la bombe de paillettes dorées dans ses cheveux et sur ses bras, mais on verrait cela plus tard. Elle avait mis un unique bracelet et collier en or, qu'elle tenait de sa mère, à chacun brillait un petit et discret pendentif émeraude. Le résultat, même pour elle qui était une difficile, était très convainquant.

- Tu y vas avec qui ?

C'était la question que ne cessait de lui poser Pat depuis près d'une semaine. Pour une raison qui lui était obscure, Lily n'avait pas souhaité y répondre. Bien sûr, elle y allait avec James, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pris la peine de faire une annonce officielle quant à leur « association » à ce Bal, et tandis que James refusait poliment à toutes les filles qui lui demandaient d'y aller avec elle, Lily faisait de même, disant simplement « Je suis déjà prise » mais ne donnant jamais l'identité de l'heureux élu.

- Tu y vas avec qui ?

- Mais tu verras bien, Pat ! 

- Pas... pas avec cet affreux Dickens, j'espère ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Une kamikaze ? Déjà que je peux pas supporter de rester deux minutes en sa présence... C'aurait été une mission suicide...

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants, alors que Lily terminait la deuxième natte, et soudain Pat dit brusquement :

- Tu sais quoi, Lily, si c'est un Serpentard, je serai fière de toi !

Lily haussa les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? Depuis quand tu supportes les Serpentards, toi ?

- Je ne les supporte pas ! C'est juste... Ca montrerait à tous ces imbéciles que le manichéisme, c'est du pipeau, ça existe que dans les histoires et les contes de fées. Les Serpentards, ça a beau être un sacré ramassis d'enfoirés, je suis sûre que dans le tas il y en a des pas trop mal. Après tout, pour rentrer dans les Serpentards, il faut être quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! « des petits malins, qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. » A la limite, ça correspond bien aux Maraudeurs, non ? Je veux dire, il n'est dit nulle part qu'être un Serpentard, c'est être opportuniste et méchant. Et c'est pareil dans l'autre sens, non ? Pour Griffondor, je veux dire. Il n'est dit nulle part que tous les Griffondor seront de futurs Aurors, tous combattant les forces du Mal et étant des héros. Dans le tas, il y aura forcément d'une manière ou d'un autre un petit con qui basculera du mauvais côté... Non ?

- Heu... oui, sûrement. 

Vu le discours que Pat venait de faire, ça devait faire un petit moment que la question lui trottait dans la tête. Dans ces cas-là, il valait mieux se ranger à tout ce qu'elle disait si on ne voulait pas partir dans trois heures d'argumentation enflammée. Mais même s'il n'y avait pas cela, Lily était fondamentalement assez d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Tout n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Jamais, (et c'était soit dommage, soit une heureuse chance), les choses n'étaient aussi faciles.

- Bon, et bien sur ces mots pleins d'esprit, on descend ?

- Ouais, je vais chercher mon chapeau de paille et j'arrive. 

Quand le dernier accessoire fut en place, les deux jeunes filles se prirent par la main, et, au milieu de leurs partenaires de chambrée, elles descendirent les escaliers menant à la Salle Commune, où les attendaient leur cavalier respectif. 

Pat s'arrêta pile devant Rémus, et tourna lentement sur elle-même, afin qu'il puisse tout voir, surtout les diverses inscriptions. Celui-ci siffla d'admiration, et dit en souriant et en offrant son bras à sa cavalière qui l'accepta avec plaisir :

- Whoâ ! Classe ! Surtout le chapeau et le sac, j'adore.

Pat rougit de plaisir.

Sirius attendait Vassiliki Héméra, une grecque de leur année, avec qui Lily partageait le dortoir. Elle était ravissante elle aussi, habillée dans le costume traditionnel grec. 

- Kalispéra, Sirios, dit-elle avec son accent inimitable qui, il faut le dire, en faisait craquer plus d'un (c'est peut-être pour cela, que, depuis six ans qu'elle habitait le Royaume-Uni, elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à le perdre)

- A tes souhaits, répondit Sirius, avant de l'entraîner au dehors de la Tour.

Peter n'était pas présent, il attendait quant à lui une quatrième année de Poufsouffle, nommée Lise Deen, et qui était, selon le sondage effectué auprès des Maraudeurs et de quelques autres privilégiés de Griffondor, « tout à fait potable ».

Mondingus Fletcher, Griffondor de 6ème année, et en entente assez cordiale avec les Maraudeurs, attendait, lui, l'arrivée de Samuela Anita Velanez, une jeune fille de cinquième année à la peau bronzée et dont la mère était portugaise Lily la trouvait un peu trop timide et fade à son goût, mais visiblement, cet avis ne faisait pas l'unanimité, vu le regard avide des garçons, chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

Et puis, au milieu de tout ce beau monde, il y avait son cavalier _à elle_, bourreau des cœurs d'une bonne moitié de la population de Poudlard, la seconde moitié étant farouchement disputée par Sirius Black, son meilleur ami, et les trois-quarts de toutes ces demoiselles ayant du souffrir de l'affront des deux. James Potter se tenait là, impeccable comme d'habitude dans cette robe bleu marine qui allait si bien avec ses yeux, de la même couleur. Le contour des manches du col et de la ceintures avaient été recousus avec les couleurs rouge et or, et on pouvait deviner, dessiné en noir sur le fond bleu marine, le lion rugissant des Griffondor. 

Lily se rappela avec un petit rire de l'accoutrement dans lequel les Maraudeurs étaient apparus durant le bal de l'année dernière. Elle pouvait encore bien se visualiser ce qu'ils portaient. Ou plutôt ce qu'ils ne portaient pas. Car ces derniers étaient arrivés dans la Salle de Bal ne portant sur eux qu'un caleçon représentant le lion des Griffondor, et le corps recouverts de peintures de guerre rouge et or. Et comme il est tellement plus amusant de partager le ridicule ensemble, en « famille », lorsque les Serpentard – ou autre maison d'ailleurs, mais c'était plus flagrant chez les Serpentards – mâles eurent touché aux confiseries posées à leur table, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le même accoutrement que les Maraudeurs, essayant fébrilement d'effacer les couleurs de Griffondor de leur peau. Pour cette blague qui en fit « rugir » plus d'un, Les Maraudeurs eurent droit à deux semaines entières de détention, ainsi qu'une lettre envoyée aux parents, mais quand ceux-ci déclarèrent devant McGonagall que le jeu en valait la chandelle, celle-ci rajouta une troisième semaine de détention plus un Post Scriptum à la lettre aux parents. Sur le coup, Lily avait furieuse de cette blague puérile et de leur attitude irresponsable, surtout celle de James et Sirius. Maintenant, en y repensant, elle la trouvait plutôt drôle, leur blague, et elle n'avait fait de mal à personne. Il faut croire que James déteignait sur elle...

Elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit. Ils se sentirent un peu stupides, plantés là, n'osant ni bouger ni s'approcher. James proposa galamment son bras et lui proposa d'aller chercher directement leur violoncelle dans la Remise, ce qu'ils firent. Une fois qu'ils les eurent cachés derrière la scène, ils allèrent pour rencontrer leurs amis, quand James arrêta Lily en la retenant par la manche, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Lily, ce sont eux ! Les Spys Sis' n Bro' ! Juste devant nous.

Devant eux, il y avait un groupe de 5 jeunes entre 20 et 25 ans qui, visiblement, se chamaillaient, sûrement pour évacuer le stress. Une des deux filles du groupe les remarqua et leur fit un grand sourire, avant de leur faire signe de venir. Lily et James s'avancèrent gauchement vers eux et la jeune fille qui les avait remarqué dit :

- Vous êtes Lily Evans et James Potter ? C'est bien avec vous que l'on va chanter, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily et James acquiescèrent.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer ! le Professeur Dumbledore nous a dit plein de bien sur vous ! Il paraît que vous êtes des pros, « deux pointures dans tout ce qu'ils font », qu'il m'a dit ! Je suis Liz Hoffman, et voici ma sœur Ella, et mes frères Dimitrius (Dim), Lancelot (Élo, pour les intimes) et Jacob (Yac-yac). Vous êtes de Griffondor, je crois ? Comme moi et Élo ! Ella était à Serdaigle, d'ailleurs ça se voit sur son visage, elle a une tête de bosseuse.

La dénommée Ella ne broncha pas, ne leva même pas un sourcil.

- Jacob lui était à Poufsouffle et Dim (elle fit une grimace très significative), Dim était chez ces chiens de Serpentards ! 

Le dénommé Dim, lui, par contre, broncha. Il prit sous son bras la tête de sa petite sœur, et appuyant très fort, il disait :

- Retire !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je retire !

Mais dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, elle refit une grimace de dégoût vers James et Lily

* * * * * * * *

Les Spys étaient des gens très gentils (même Dim, bien qu'il soit un peu rude). James et Lily apprirent que c'était la première fois qu'ils revenaient à Poudlard depuis leur départ à la fin de leur septième année, ce qui avait eu lieu trois ans auparavant pour la plus jeune (Liz) et huit pour le plus vieux (Jacob). Ils étaient donc très émus de revenir ici, et passablement stressés. De même que Lily. Ainsi, alors que James, dont la langue s'était décousue depuis le début de la rencontre, discutait avec animation avec Lancelot qui avait fait du Quidditch, et avec Liz, dont il commentait les chansons, Lily, elle, se concentrait sur le nœud de ficelles (qu'elle imaginait rouges et or), et qui, une fois de plus, avait trouvé refuge dans son estomac. Le trac de la scène l'avait repris, et pendant un moment, elle songea tout bonnement à fuir Poudlard plutôt que d'avoir à affronter les regards de ses camarades, à qui elle avait caché la vérité depuis plusieurs mois. 

_Tout va bien aller pour toi_, lui disait une petite voix dans sa tête._ Par contre, tu devrais peut-être t'occuper un peu plus de James_. Car celui-ci avait arrêté de parler. Toutes les 10 secondes, il regardait sa montre et marchait de long en large. Sa figure était d'une pâleur cadavérique, et il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à tout instant. Lui aussi semblait régulièrement prendre la décision de partir à toutes jambes, mais quelque chose, comme elle, le retenait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Elle s'approcha de lui avec sollicitude et lui demanda, lui tenant le bras et le forçant à s'asseoir :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Pas... pas très bien. J'ai l'impression que je suis malade.

Lily le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de le rassurer.

- James, tout va bien se passer. Il fallait que ça arrive un jour, tu sais. Quand on joue comme toi, on doit jouer pour les autres. La musique, on ne doit pas la garder pour soi-même, c'est quelque chose qu'on doit partager, sinon ça n'a aucun sens.

- Je préférerais la partager avec Maman.

Le voila le fameux problème. L'éternel problème. Lily prit James par le menton et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Elle est morte, James. Elle est morte. Et elle t'a fait le cadeau de la musique pour que tu puisses continuer à le propager aux autres. Bien sûr que tu préférerais le partager avec elle, parce que cela voudrait dire qu'elle serait vivante, mais ce n'est plus possible ! Il faut apprendre à vivre avec, même si c'est dur, même si chaque jour est une dure épreuve, il faut apprendre à continuer à vivre ! Et tant que tu n'accepteras pas de jouer en public, ça voudra dire que tu n'auras pas réussi à continuer à vivre. Il FAUT que tu joues ce soir, James. Il le faut. Tu le dois pour toi, pour ta Maman, et puis pour moi aussi, ainsi que tout ceux qui t'ont un jour écouté et qui t'écouteront ce soir. Fais-le pour tout ceux-là, James.

Il la regarda pendant un long moment avant de la reprendre dans ses bras et de frôler ses lèvres des siennes. Puis il se releva, murmura un « Merci » puis prépara son instrument avant que tous deux aillent rejoindre les autres pour manger.

Pat, Sirius, Rémus, Vassiliki, Peter, Mondingus, et tous les autres ouvrirent la bouche de stupeur et avaient les yeux tout ronds comme ils virent arriver _ensemble_ et bel et bien _côte à côte_ James et Lily. Pat mit soudain sa main devant sa bouche et s'écria :

- Ne me dis pas que... que c'est lui ton cavalier ?

Lily sentit James se tendre à côté d'elle. Elle le sentait embarrassé.

- Heu... Ben en fait, heu...

Elle décida d'abréger le massacre, peu importe ce que ça lui coûterait. Il ne voulait toujours rien dire ? Très bien, elle ne dirait rien. Mais elle se promit d'avoir une discussion sérieuse rapidement par rapport à ce problème. S'il avait si honte que ça de sortir avec elle, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux pour eux deux qu'ils se perdent un peu de vue.

- C'est parce qu'on doit arranger une surprise tout à l'heure. On était obligé de venir ensemble.

Le repas se fit chacun de leur côté, ne s'asseyant même pas à côté, et, comme leur rôle le leur imposait, ils ne se parlèrent pas et s'ignorèrent royalement. L'heure de la fin du dessert allait bientôt sonner, et donc avec elle celle de l'ouverture du Bal, et donc avec elle celle leur entrée sur scène. Malgré elle, elle se surprit à jeter toutes les deux minutes des petits coups d'œil à James, qui elle en était sûre n'était pas passés inaperçus aux yeux perçants de Pat. 

Finalement, le professeur Dumbledore se leva, et Lily sut que c'était le début de la fin. 

- Chers élèves, chers professeurs... Maintenant que nous avons tous bu à notre soif et mangé à notre faim ce magnifique festin, je propose que nous passions à notre remplissage d'oreilles. Oui ! la musique ! Car dans un Bal, qu'y a-t-il de plus important que la musique ? La musique est une Magie, elle aussi, mais elle ne vient pas du cerveau, mais du cœur. Comme chaque année, j'ai proposé à deux étudiants de nous faire partager leur amour de la musique en compagnie de musiciens déjà reconnus du grand public. C'est ainsi que j'ai le plaisir et l'immense honneur de vous annoncer l'entrée en scène des Spys Sis' n Bro' ainsi que de Miss Lily Evans et James Potter !

Lily se leva difficilement, les jambes tremblantes et eut un petit rire nerveux au grand « QUOI ? » qu'avait poussé l'ensemble de la table. Pat la regardait de ce même air qu'ont les poissons morts dans l'assiette. Elle loucha sur James à ses côtés qui lui fit un faible clin d'œil et, s'efforçant de vider son esprit et ses oreilles, fit son chemin vers la scène en essayant de ne pas s'emmêler les pieds dans sa longue robe. Que la scène paraissait lointaine ! Le chemin serait sans doute insurmontable, tellement la distance était longue !

Mais ils parvinrent finalement à sa hauteur. Ils montèrent sur l'estrade, prirent les violoncelles que Ella et Liz leur tendaient avec le pouce en l'air, et un clin d'œil en signe d'encouragement.

Ils s'installèrent cela prit un peu plus de temps pour Lily à cause de sa robe, et elle entendit parmi les rires discrets de la foule Pat murmurer « Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle voulait absolument une robe ample et non serrée... ».

La tradition voulait que le premier morceau joué soit une pièce de classique. James avait réfléchi pendant longtemps au morceau qu'ils allaient choisir pour ouvrir le Bal, et finalement, la Sonate Arpeggione leur avait semblé la meilleure solution. C'était un morceau rapide, entraînant, et qui demandait une grande maîtrise technique, ce qui mettrait tout de suite les élèves dans le bain. Et même s'ils n'osaient pas se l'avouer, James et Lily étaient ambitieux, et ils avaient envie de leur en mettre pleins les yeux.

Afin qu'ils aient chacun leur tour le beau rôle, James avait légèrement modifié le texte et faire une adaptation, qui rendait le morceau encore plus agréable à jouer, vu qu'ils ne cessaient de se répondre, de se renvoyer la balle, la rattraper en l'air ou alors pendant qu'elle retombait. De plus, comme Lily et James connaissaient le premier mouvement par cœur, ils avaient placé les chaises de manière à se faire face, et à être de profil pour le public. De cette façon, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, et le plaisir de jouer n'en était que décuplé. Bientôt, le public frappait dans ses mains, alors que James amorçait une descente vertigineuse à laquelle répondrait bientôt Lily par une ascension non moins impressionnante. 

Le morceau fila droit sans qu'il n'y ait jamais la moindre fausse note, le moindre problème. Lily et James connaissaient trop bien le morceau pour se laisser avoir dans les pièges de « débutants », et la fameuse histoire du « Toute-la-peur-disparaît-quand-on-monte-sur-scène » avait marché avec succès sur eux.

Le morceau se termina donc, et une rafale d'applaudissements s'abattit sur eux. Lily radieuse, se leva, et força James à côté d'elle à se lever aussi. Elle regarda tout à tour Pat, l'air ravie et vraiment enjouée, Sirius, Rémus et Peter, dont les visages avaient pris une drôle de couleur, et les professeurs, qui les regardaient d'une air soit admiratif, soit étonné, soit sincèrement content. Lily vit même le Professeur McGonagall faire un de ses rares sourires, et les professeurs Flitwick et Dumbledore s'essuyer le coin des yeux avec le bas de leur robe. 

A ce moment-là, les Spys apparurent sur la scène et un autre torrent d'applaudissements et de cris traversa la foule en délire, parvenant délicieusement dans les oreilles de Lily. Elle regarda James, qui lui aussi paraissait flatté, mais aussi sûrement très mal à l'aise. 

Comme ils n'avaient eu aucune répétition avec les Spys avant ce jour-là, le show entier fut une complète improvisation, durant lesquelles Lily et James faisaient apparaître des partitions de groupes à la mode. Alors que les couples se formaient sur la piste de danse, ils entamèrent toutes sortes de chansons qui appartenaient ou non aux Spys, et qui étaient accompagnées soit seulement des voix soit, quelques fois aussi, des instruments. Ils regardèrent avec tendresse les adolescents s'embrasser et commencer un slow sur les airs de_ Yesterday_ et _Baby I'm Amazed_ des Beatles. Ils les virent se déhancher avec vigueur sur ceux de _Stop !_ des Spys, ou encore _I can't get no satisfaction_ des Rolling Stones. Ils continuèrent ensuite avec des chants traditionnels écossais, durant lesquels ils virent le Professeur McGonagall, dans son habituel horrible kilt vert, sortir son mouchoir. 

Lily et James ne virent pas la soirée passer. Finalement, alors que Lily remarquait avec horreur qu'il était plus de Minuit, elle dit à James qu'ils feraient bien de passer directement au dernier morceau, afin qu'ils aient un peu de temps pour danser. 

Le dernier morceau.

Comment auraient-ils pu finir cette incroyable soirée, autrement qu'avec CE morceau ? Celui qu'il n'avait jamais au grand jamais partagé, celui qui lui rappelait sa mère, son parfum, son sourire, ses doigts fins sur l'alto, ses petites manies si adorables. Ce morceau qui voulait tant dire pour lui, celui qui la ressuscitait, qui ravivait son odeur et ses charmes. C'était celui là, et pas un autre que James voulait partager en dernier. 

Il attendit que le silence se fasse, et commença le thème, seul. La même émotion, la même présence, le même sentiment si fort l'enveloppait comme du coton. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Le fait de jouer ce morceau pour les autres, et plus seulement pour lui, rajoutait une dimension nouvelle à la musique. Certes des souvenirs de moments intimes passés avec sa mère repassait toujours devant ses yeux, mais il enregistrait les visages touchés par la beauté de la musique pour que plus tard, ce soient ces images-là qui défilent devant ses yeux.

Lily commença à jouer, et là, la magie de l'instant fut encore plus puissant. Alors que les deux voix partaient sur des chemins différents pour toujours se retrouver au bout du compte, alors que les voix harmonieuses s'unissaient pour former une voie unique, James sentait le morceau à l'apothéose de sa majesté et de sa force d'émotions. 

Mais il se trompait.

Car vint alors se superposer aux deux instruments une voix, qui murmuraient les paroles qu'elle s'avérait connaître. C'était Liz qui s'était assise auprès d'eux, et se laissait bercer par la beauté de l'instant, fredonnant à leurs côtés les paroles qu'elle extrayait de quelque vieux souvenir de son enfance.

_Near to Banbridge Town, in the County Down   
One morning last July,   
Down a boreen green came a sweet colleen,   
And she smiled as she passed me by;   
She looked so sweet from her two bare feet   
To the crown of her nut-brown hair,   
Such a winsome elf, I'd to shake myself   
To be sure she was really there.   
  
From Bantry Bay up to Derry Quay,   
And from Galway to Dublin town,   
No maid I've seen like the sweet colleen   
That I met in the County Down._

Beaucoup de gens semblaient connaître cette chanson, car lorsque Liz eut finit le premier couplet, presque la moitié des élèves et des professeurs avaient repris les paroles et continué la chanson. La musique retentit comme un écho dans la nuit tombée, et James sut que plus jamais, il ne pourrait penser à cette mélodie autrement que comme de cet incroyable moment qu'il était en train de vivre. Non, il ne fermait plus les yeux de peur de perdre sa mère de vue, non, il les gardait grands ouverts à présent, regardant chaque visage, les imprimant dans sa tête, puis revenant à celle de Lily, pour ne plus finalement la quitter des yeux.

_At the harvest fair she'll be surely there   
And I'll dress in my Sunday clothes   
And my shoes shown bright, with my hat tucked right   
And all for my nut-brown Rose.   
No pipe I'll smoke, no horse I'll yoke   
Though my plow with rust turns brown,   
Till a smiling bride by me own fireside   
Sits the Star of the County Down. _

_From Bantry Bay up to Derry Quay,   
And from Galway to Dublin town,   
No maid I've seen like the sweet colleen   
That I met in the County Down._

* * * * * * * * 

Lily s'était levée, et avait fait se lever James, et salua humblement. Encore une fois, ce fut un torrent d'applaudissement et d'ovations qui déferla sur eux, et elle regarda James avec bonheur, et elle vit que celui-ci pleurait.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte que le regard de son compagnon s'était fixé sur quelqu'un dans la foule. Elle suivit son regard et vit un homme dans la quarantaine, et qui n'était pas professeur à l'école. Lily remarqua qu'il ressemblait à James d'une manière flagrante. Alors qu'ils descendaient de scène, elle lui murmura à l'oreille : « vas le voir » en le poussant d'un petit geste encourageant. Il lui sourit faiblement puis s'avança sur ce qu'elle savait être son père.

Alors qu'elle retrouvait une Pat traumatisée (« Mais tu aurais pu me le dire quand même... Depuis tout ce temps ! ») et trois maraudeurs plus silencieux que jamais, Lily regardait du coin de l'œil comment se passait l'entrevue entre le père et le fils.

* * * * * * * *

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu serais là ce soir.

- Dumbledore m'a écrit pour me dire que tu jouerais aujourd'hui... je... ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu...

- J'évite à la maison.

- Je sais... James... je, je suis désolé. Je sais que depuis la mort de Maman, je n'ai pas toujours agi pour le mieux par rapport à toi. Je voulais m'en excuser, mais juste... n'oublie pas que je t'aime.

- Je sais, Papa. Je sais que ça te rappelle elle quand je joue. C'est pour ça que je ne le fais pas à la maison. C'est trop dur, tu comprends ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Mais... quand tu as joué cet irlandais, James, Star of the County Down, j'ai compris une chose. J'ai compris que la musique, même celle-là, elle ne pourrait me faire de mal, mais que du bien. Elle me rappellerait les bons moments avec ta mère et ce sera un peu comme si elle était à nouveau à la maison. Ce serait bien, non qu'elle revienne à la maison ? Tu... tu joueras, à la maison, pour qu'on passe un moment à deux, ou à trois, ensemble comme avant ?

- ...Je jouerai, Papa.

Mr Potter hésita quelques instants, puis prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Je suis fier de toi, James. Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu. Et je suis sûr que Béatrix aurait été fière elle aussi. J'en suis sûr.

Après quelques secondes, il interrompit l'étreinte, et pointa du menton Lily.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Lily Evans.

- Et vous sortez ensemble ?

- ... Oui.

- Elle a l'air de t'aimer. 

-...

- Tu lui as déjà dit ?

- Quoi ?

- Que tu l'aimais ?

- Heu... Non... Pour...pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est important qu'elle sache. Je veux que tu y ailles maintenant et que ce soit la première chose que tu lui dises.

* * * * * * * *

-Tu danses ?

James était revenu de sa rencontre avec son père. Cela semblait s'être bien passé, et elle en était heureuse. Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait avec plaisir alors que les Spys chantait leur premier tube, _Soft_, qui était assez lent, et parfait pour les slows, laissant James l'attirer contre lui, une main dans le dos, l'autre sur la nuque et fermant les yeux.

Lily resta un petit moment la joue posée contre le torse de James, simplement écoutant sa respiration et son cœur battre. Elle trouvait cela rassurant, et pour tout dire, elle s'endormit presque contre lui ! Mais une image lui revint à l'esprit, celle de trois maraudeurs aux visages fermés, et elle dit :

- James ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi les Maraudeurs faisaient cette tête quand ils t'ont vu au violoncelle ? Ils n'étaient pas au courant ?

James sourit et la serra encore plus étroitement.

- Si, ils étaient au courant. Mais j'ai toujours refusé catégoriquement de jouer devant eux. Ils sont surpris de m'avoir vu jouer devant toute l'école, je suppose. En plus, je pense que Sirius doit être jaloux de toi !

- Jaloux ? Ben pourquoi ça ? Il veut sortir avec toi ?

- Non ! Mais je pense qu'il aurait préféré que je reprenne le goût de la musique avec lui. Le problème, c'est qu'il fait difficilement deux accords de guitare à la suite alors...

Le slow arrivait à sa fin, et James et Lily ralentissaient.

- Lily...

-Oui...

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais... Lily... tu sais que je t'aime hein ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent du choc que pouvaient causer ces simples mots chaque fois que quelqu'un nous les adressaient. Elle lui sourit et balbutia d'une voix un peu trop rauque pour être naturelle :

- Non, tu... ne me l'as jamais dit... A vrai dire, je commençais à me demander si tu éprouvais vraiment quelque chose... je...

Il ne la laissa pas continuer.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu croyais que je ne t'aimais pas ?

- Mais enfin, James ! A chaque fois qu'on est plusieurs dans une pièce, tu agis comme si je te dégoûtais ! J'avais l'impression que tu avais... honte de moi. Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le montrer aux autres, qu'on était ensemble ?

James resta un moment silencieux, puis soudain éclata de rire.

- Tu rigoles ? Moi je croyais que... que c'était TOI qui ne voulait pas qu'on en parle à quiconque ! C'était moi qui croyais que tu avais honte de moi !

- Alors tout ça n'est qu'un... un malentendu ?

-Je crois, oui. Lily, je t'aime, Ok ?

- Reçu 5/5. Je t'aime aussi.

Leurs visages se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ce fut la presque totalité des élèves (et de quelques professeurs) de Poudlard qui les ovationnèrent d'un un grand « HOURRA ! » 

* * * * * * * *

Harry continuait à fixer d'un air impatient qu'on ne lui avait plus vu depuis longtemps, les visages des deux adultes en face de lui.

- Alors ? finit-il par demander, voyant que rien ne venait. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

- Après ? La vie a suivi son chemin, Harry. Je crois que Lily et James ont eu une petite conversation après le Bal dans lequel ils se sont jurés de ne plus rien se cacher au niveau des sentiments, frustrations etc, même s'ils sentaient l'orage venir en le disant. Ils ont continué à jouer ensemble, et les Griffondor ont eu droit à plus d'un concert gratis. Ils jouaient sacrément bien, tes parents. Ils ont continué à sortir ensemble, et, juste après la fin de la septième année, James est allée kidnapper Lily chez ses parents en prétextant un mariage ! Je crois qu'elle était déjà enceinte de toi, à l'époque. Ensuite, ils t'ont eu, ils t'ont perdu, mais la vie a continué.

Une petite ombre fugitive voila les yeux de Sirius, et qui venait en opposition avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Car l'on voyait bien à ce moment-là que pour Sirius, la vie ne semblait pas « avoir continué ». Harry se tourna vers Rémus.

- Et Pat ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

- Elle a disparu peu de temps avant l'assassinat de tes parents. On n'a jamais retrouvé le corps, mais des Mangemorts interrogés après la Période Noire nous ont fait explicitement comprendre qu'elle avait été tuée. Mais tu sais, quand on était encore à Poudlard, elle disait toujours qu'un jour, elle irait faire le tour du Monde. Alors, quand vraiment tout va mal, on essaye de se dire qu'elle est simplement partie en voyage, et qu'un jour on la reverra s'avancer vers nous les bras chargées de cadeaux venant d'un village indien en Amazonie, ou de quelque monastère tibétain, en nous demandant des nouvelles de Lily et James.

Les yeux de Rémus fixaient le vase posé sur la table du salon, mais ne semblait pas le voir, et un doux sourire mélancolique décorait son visage. Soudain, il sembla reprendre conscience de l'endroit et du temps où il était, et s'éclaircit la voix avant de dire d'une voix douce.

- Harry ?

- Oui.

- Je pense que j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Harry le regarda avec une nouvelle once d'intérêt dans les yeux et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole. 

- Après le meurtre de tes parents, comme Sirius était introuvable, et soupçonné de leur assassinat, c'est à moi que l'on a demandé d'aller identifier les corps. Je suis donc allé à leur maison, car ils n'avaient pas encore bougé les corps, ils ne voulaient pas pour l'instant risquer de les toucher. Toi, tu étais déjà parti, j'ai demandé à te voir, mais on m'a répondu que le Professeur Dumbledore t'avait pris en charge. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Son nom m'a rassuré quant à ce qui allait t'arriver.

« Je vais t'épargner le passage de la reconnaissance des corps, qui est un épisode assez difficile et d'aucun intérêt, mais si tu as le moindre doute, je peux t'assurer que c'étaient bien tes parents gisant dans le salon et la chambre du haut. 

Quoi qu'il en soit, tes parents avaient fait un testament, bien sûr. Malheureusement, beaucoup des choses qu'ils t'avaient légué ont été détruites, mais j'ai récupéré tout ce qui été encore en bon état pour te le donner plus tard. Les violoncelles, bien sûr, avaient été complètement explosés après le passage de Voldemort, je n'ai même pas réussi à trouver de plus gros morceaux qu'une demi pouce d'archet. Je ne l'ai pas récupéré, je suis désolé. Ca me rappelait trop de choses pour que je puisse le prendre dans ma main.

« Mais parmi les choses, pas trop abîmées que j'ai pu collecter en attendant que tu grandisses, j'ai quelque chose que je voudrais te donner aujourd'hui. Attends-moi, je reviens.

Il revint. Dans sa main était ce qui ressemblait à un feuillet de parchemins jaunis par le temps, mais en assez bon état. Harry sentit une boule se nouer dans sa gorge, et ses bras trembler légèrement quand il prit dans les mains ce feuillet et qu'il regarda sa couverture. En haut à gauche, était griffonné d'une écriture brouillonne et rapide « James & Lily » au crayon à papier. L'intérieur était noirci de notes, de points et de signes bizarres et mystérieux qui devaient bien pourtant avoir un sens. On pouvait voir aussi ça et là différentes écritures, que Sirius, Rémus et Harry interprétèrent comme celles de Lily, James et la mère de James. Les mains de Harry serrèrent avec désespoir la feuille de papier qui avait survécu au passage de Voldemort, alors que ses propriétaires y avait laissé leur vie, et ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes alors qu'il relisait inlassablement le titre de la couverture : _Star of the County down._

- Peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras le jouer. Ce que l'on a apprit de James et Lily, Harry, c'est que la musique, elle ressuscite les bons moments de ta vie, et que tu ne dois pas en avoir peur, car elle ne peut te faire que du bien. La musique, elle te sera un jour nécessaire comme l'air que tu respires, la nourriture ou l'eau. N'oublie jamais cette musique, parce que t'en rappeler, cela signifiera te rappeler de James et Lily. Quand il ne te restera plus rien d'eux, même pas de souvenirs ou de visages, il te restera quand même ces quelques notes, et ce sera comme si ils revivaient.

Sirius et Rémus se levèrent pour aller dans la cuisine, laissant Harry seul dans le salon. Mais, avant de partir, et sans même s'en rendre bien compte, ils commencèrent à fredonner, la voix mélancolique et encore pleine de l'histoire qu'ils venaient de raconter :

_And from Bantry Bay up to Derry Quay,   
And from Galway to Dublin town,   
No maid I've seen like the sweet colleen   
That I met in the County Down._

Et James et Lily entrèrent dans la pièce.

* * * * * * * *

(1) Les âmes sont des pièces de bois à l'intérieur de la caisse de résonance et qui est le pilier de l'instrument, et donc très important.

Les esses sont les trous qui servent à créer le son en formes de f des deux côtés de l'instrument.

(2) Les instruments à cordes possèdent plusieurs tailles, pour qu'ils puissent convenir à des musiciens de tout âge. Il y a d'abord le quart, pour les tout petits, le demi, qui sert jusqu'à 8-9 ans, le trois-quarts, qui se change juste avant la croissance de l'adolescence, et l'entier, celui pour adulte. Lors d'instruments sur mesure, il y a des tailles transitoires, comme le sept huitièmes, entre le trois quart et l'entier.


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Chers reviewers, je vous souhaite le bonjour !

Comme je l'avais promis lorsque j'ai publié cette fic en juin, je rajoute aujourd'hui une page pour répondre aux quelques questions que m'ont posé certains reviewers. Mais d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me poster des petits mots, puisque je suis près de passer le cap des 30 reviews ! Je trouve ça déjà fantastique pour une histoire à chapitre unique et écrite en français ! Je remercie d'ailleurs tout particulièrement Laurent Jerry pour la superbe et longue review qu'il m'a faite. 

Mais avant de commencer, j'aimerais dire merci à quelques personnes dont le support m'a été toujours d'une grande aide :

- Merci à **_mon Papa_** qui  a pris le temps de lire cette fic et qui m'a dit pleins de gentilles choses après, et surtout qui m'a certifié qu'elle n'était pas trop gnan-gnan.

- Merci à **_ma maman_** qui, même si elle n'a toujours pas lu cette fic, a toujours fais semblant de s'intéresser à ce que je disais quand je lui en parlais au resto bien qu'elle n'ait pu rien comprendre à ce que je lui racontais, puisqu'elle n'avait pas lu la saga Harry Potter.

- Merci à **_mes ami(e)s_**, mon soutien moral, et particulièrement à celles à qui je n'ai toujours pas fait lire cette fic (et je dois bien le dire, je crève d'envie de le faire).

- et enfin merci à**_ Pépère_** (mon ordinateur), qui a plus que tout le monde dû supporter ma mauvaise humeur et qui l'a fait de bonne grâce. Pépère, je t'aime. 

         Et merci à **_mes souris_** qui ont attendu avec patience leur nourriture tandis que je m'excitais à trouver des synonymes de tel ou tel mots.

Voila, on peut y aller pour répondre aux reviews !

D'abord, je remets ici en ligne l'auto-review que je me suis posté après avoir écrit cette fic :

« Bonjour, c'est l'auteur qui vous parle!  
  
J'espère que ceux qui lisent ce que je suis en train d'écrire ont aimé ma fic, car j'ai pris moi-même beaucoup de plaisir à vous la raconter. Lily et James sont vraiment deux personnages dont je prends beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer les vies, les histoires. J'espère que ma version des faits vous a plu.  
  
J'ai moi-même, après lecture, quelques critiques à m'auto-"infliger", et je voudrais vous faire part de telle ou telle raison pour certains de mes choix d'écriture.  
  
Par exemple, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, je ne m'attendais pas, déjà, à la finir, et surtout, je l'avais calculé pour qu'elle soit courte, qu'elle aille aux faits, je ne voulais pas de blabla inutile. C'est pour ça, par exemple, que les personnages autres que Lily et James ne sont vraiment presque pas creusés, et restent très flous quant à leurs traits de caractère. Par exemple, je ne mentionne qu'une seule fois les camarades de chambrée de Lily, et encore, on ne les entend même pas parler ! Comme je ne voulais pas cette fic trop longue, j'ai donc décidé de "sacrifier" les personnages originaux, à part Pat, pour qui j'avais vraiment un coup de coeur, et dont on discerne un peu mieux les traits. Mais il faut savoir que tous mes personnages, dans ma tête, ont une histoire bien plus foisonnante que ce que j'ai pu mettre dans le récit, et c'en ai d'autant plus frustrant! En plus, je n'ai pas bien réussi mon coup, puisque ma fic fait quand même près de 60 pages, ce qui commence tout doucement à faire.  
  
L'autre reproche que j'aimerais me faire, c'est que je trouve un peu lourd parfois mon style, mais bon, que voulez vous, c'est mon style, et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. D'autant plus que je n'arrive pas à pointer le doigt sur ce qu'il faut modifier...  
  
Pour tout ceux qui sont intéressés par la fameuse musique "Star of the County Down", ils n'ont qu'à m'envoyer un message sur ma boîte, et je leur enverrai la version qui m'a inspiré, magnifiquement jouée par Yoyo Ma et Mcconnor.  
  
J'aimerais aussi m'excuser si jamais j'ai fait des bêtises quant à ce que j'ai écrit par rapport au violoncelle, car je suis moi même violoniste, ce qui est un semblable instrument, je vous l'accorde, mais pas complètement pareil. Donc, si j'ai fait des gourdes, je serai ravie que vous me les montriez.  
  
Que dire d'autre ? Je voulais rajouter que si jamais vous avez des questions à poser, et que vous êtes suffisamment nombreux, je rajouterai un chapitre à cet effet pour vous répondre. Sinon, j'enverrai individuellement des réponses, ou bien je le ferai par l'intermédiaire de la page review.   
  
Je pense à un autre projet de fic que j'ai en tête sur Harry Potter, donc si vous avez aimé celle ci, peut-être en aurez vous une autre prochainement !  
  
Merci encore,   
Annawel »

Et maintenant, place à la partie où je réponds à vos questions !

**_Sirie-stefie_** : Heu... je vois pas bien où tu veux en venir, là. Cette fic _EST _finie ! Non ? C'est vrai que la fin laisse à confusion. Alors une fois pour toute, je vais m'expliquer, ça me fend le cœur d'avoir à le faire parce que j'aime laisser planer le doute, mais il faut que j'éclaircisse tout ça. La phrase de la fin « Et Lily et James entrèrent dans la pièce » ne veut pas dire ce que certains pensent qu'elle veut dire. Pour moi, il n'y a ABSOLUMENT aucun doute que Lily et James sont morts. J'ai d'ailleurs éliminé cette possibilité en faisant dire à Rémus qu'il avait parfaitement identifié les corps. Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que, de la même manière que James refaisait « revivre » sa mère lorsqu'il jouait « Star of the County Down », Sirius et Rémus, en chantant son refrain, entretiennent leur mémoire. La musique, dons ce cas-là, est le lien connecteur entre le passé et eux. Mais si le souvenir de James et Lily réintègrent la salle à ce moment-là, en aucun cas, il ne reviennent « physiquement », « biologiquement » à la vie. Je suis désolée qu'il y ait matière à se tromper avec cette phrase, que je voulais énigmatique, mais pas à double sens. Je croyais que ce que j'avais fait dire au père de James et à Rémus peu avant suffirait à expliquer cette phrase.

**_Bidule :_** Non, comme tu l'as peut-être vu plus haut, je ne joue pas du violoncelle mais du violon. Néanmoins, si j'ai choisi cet instrument, c'est parce que je trouve son timbre est, (à mon sens) bien plus émouvant que celui de tout autre instrument. Pour finir, il se trouve aussi que je trouvais les personnages principaux bien plus sexys à jouer du violoncelle que du violon... Des fois il ne faut pas chercher loin...

**_Mymy la harpie :_**

         _ La touche_ est la partie noire des instruments à corde comme le violon, l'alto, le violoncelle et la contrebasse. Théoriquement, l'instrumentiste ne doit jamais laisser son archet dans la zone noire de la touche. 

         _Le martelé_ est un signe musical que tu trouveras écrit sur une partition avec  un « _ » au dessus ou au dessous de la note à marteler. Pour marteler, il te faut utiliser toute la longueur de l'archet, d'un coup sec et rapide. Le résultat doit être imposant et même un peu grandiloquent. 

         _La position : _Pour faciliter certains doigtés, les musiciens doivent faire glisser leur main le long du manche de l'instrument pour trouver une combinaison de doigts idéale. Chacun de ces déplacements de la main est appelée une position. A la guitare, les positions sont délimitées par des traits qui partagent la touche en plusieurs parties égales. Tu pourras faire une même note, prenons par exemple le si, soit avec le premier, deuxième, troisième ou quatrième doigt. A chaque fois que tu changes de doigts, tu changes de positions. Je suis désolée ce n'est pas très clair, mais ce serait mieux si je pouvais poster des images !

         _La ponctuation :_ Comme dans une phrase normale, c'est l'ensemble des signes qui vont donner du sens à ce que tu racontes. La ponctuation englobe toutes sortes de signes : le point d'orgue (une paranthèse couchée avec un point au dessus) annonce une pause, la « , » virgule demande au musicien de reprendre sa respiration, les liés (des paranthèses couchées géantes) indiquent à quel moment reprendre l'archet, les « . » points, ou piqués, exigent un coup d'archet court, vif et rapide. Mais il y en a bien d'autres !

Quant au niveau de Lily, je fréquente actuellement une jeune fille qui vient juste de rentrer en 6ème, et qui a un niveau de loin supérieur au mien. Pourtant, elle a commencé après moi. Il y a certaines personnes qui ont simplement plus de facilités que d'autres. De plus, je considère le violon comme un plaisir, et en fait difficilement plus de trois-quarts d'heure chaque jour, alors qu'elle en fait au minimum une heure et demi par jour. Tout est une question de choix. Si Lily s'implique dans ce qu'elle fait, avec la rage et la ténacité qu'elle a, je ne suis pas du tout surprise de la voir gagner ce défi.

Je suis également sûre que le mot esse est un des (nombreux, je te l'accorde) noms qui définissent l'ouverture de la table des instruments à cordes et qui servent à faire le son, au même titre que ouïes ou bien encore .

Comme dit précédemment à Bidule, je ne fais pas de violoncelle mais du violon, et je commence ma septième année (niveau 2C4A, je passe mon examen de fin d'année en juillet prochain).

Laurent Jerry : Je lui ai déjà répondu en détails quant à ses multiples questions. Si certains d'entre vous veulent aussi ces réponses, qu'il me laissent un mail et je me ferai un joie de leur transférer ce que je lui avais répondu.

Gougoune : voir Bidule ci-dessus.

Sherazade : Voir Sirie-stéfie ci-dessus.

Mlle Ambre Potter, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point votre review m'a touchée. Si, grâce à cette fic, j'ai réussi à redonner l'envie de la musique à quelqu'un, alors j'ai fait quelque chose d'important. Tu ne rends pas compte à quel point je suis fière de ce que j'ai fait, grâce à toi. Merci de m'avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi gentil. Ca me fait très très TRES plaisir.

Et un gros gros GROS merci à chacun de vous séparément, car vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point on se sent récompensé (et utile) quand on voit dans notre boîte aux lettre un message avec comme objet : « [Fanfiction.Net] Review Alert ! » Merci beaucoup à Diam, Charlita, LN, Mymy la Harpie, kaima1, Ambre Potter, Syana, Morgane Pendragon, phénix20, Alfa, Dready et autres pour m'avoir affirmé avoir pleuré à a lecture de cette fic, ce dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable !

Pour finir cette rubrique, j'aimerais vous dire que je travaille actuellement sur une autre fiction qui s'intitulera « Vivre dans le passé ». Non, cela n'est pas une fic traitant de voyages dans le temps, car le sujet a déjà été très habilement mené par « Les Portes » d'Alohomora que je conseille à tous. Je ne peux pas encore vraiment vous faire de résumés car elle se passera après Hp & the Order of the Phoenix, et je ne veux pas que des gens n'ayant aucune envie de savoir ce qui s'y passe ne tombent là-dessus. Sachez juste que ce sera sûrement une réflexion de Harry sur la vie et la mort. Mais après tous ces compliments, j'ai un peu peur de la publier car elle sera peut-être moins bien que la première. Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même !  

Encore merci à tous, et à la prochaine !

Annawel


End file.
